


Un crime... presque parfait (presque)

by Ambrena, Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (sorry), Agatha Christie - Freeform, Aww Look They Really Do Love Each Other, BDSM as an healing coping mechanism, Bi!Séli, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Foe Yay, Good BDSM, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian!Cryda, Loads and Loads of Characters - Freeform, Medieval Lesbians, Medieval wlw, Mentions de Léodagan, Mystery Stories, No Lesbians Die, Past Abuse, Piques, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sarcasm, Slice of Life, Tenderness, Tsun Tsun Dere Dere, Tsundere, Useless Lesbians, Whodunnit, amour vache, i'm running out of tags but i'll add whatever you suggest me to, mentions de Merlin, mentions des familles de Séli et de Cryda, off screen sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Tintagel, en hiver. Un corps sans vie est retrouvé au pied des remparts du château. Cryda, sentant que l'affaire est bien plus qu'un suicide, mène l'enquête. Vu que Séli est là en visite diplomatique, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable…





	1. I - Où et quand : Tintagel en hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Écrit sur un prompt et avec des OCs de [Sol_Invictus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus) ([tumblr](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A-lgdr)).
> 
> Monde partagé : [La Guerre des Rois](http://ambrena.tumblr.com/tagged/la%20guerre%20des%20rois). 
> 
> Musiques écoutées en écrivant :  
> -[Hughes de Courson et Youenn le Berre, _O'Stravaganza_ , album dit "Vivaldi l'Irlandais", 2001.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T16FU16vdc&list=PLFFE438BF63C95527)  
> -Compilation _Celtica_ (références exactes des chansons données dans les chapitres)  
>  -[Era, album _Era_ , 1998.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Egy5BIypnlQ&list=RDEgy5BIypnlQ)  
> -[The Corrs, _Home_ , 2005.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4EfaEfO6oE)  
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plantage du décor pour l'enquête... et Cryda ne sait pas se tenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques :  
> -[ _Jig della inquietudine_ \- Hughes de Courson, O'Stravaganza, album dit "Vivaldi l'Irlandais", 2001.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPZTrx54XpA)  
>  - _Rhiannon_ , Stevie Nicks : la ballade de Rhiannon la Lionne

Les voyages diplomatiques, Séli affirmait que c'était toujours une tannée. Enfin, d'habitude, en tout cas.

Là, pour le coup : ça tombait en hiver donc bonjour les engelures, c'était encore l'une de ces idioties de fêtes saisonnières dans une espèce de trou paumé, le château où ça avait lieu semblait vieux, déglingué et sordide, ils avaient invité beaucoup trop de monde pour un espace si froid et si lugubre, et les hôtesses paraissaient aussi aimables que des portes de prison rouillées.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle grommellait à qui mieux mieux, pour donner le change.

En vérité, Séli travaillait dur afin de dissimuler son enthousiasme derrière une façade sinistre et renfrognée. Hors de question que les autres s'aperçoivent de la profondeur de sa joie, de ses airs de félin repu, ou des marques sur son cou que dissimulaient ses étoffes lourdes - et, fort heureusement, de saison. 

Car le château en question se nommait Tintagel, et son hôtesse répondait au doux nom grinçant de Dame Cryda. 

Cryda, la mordante fille de Sappho, ainsi que la surnommait la moitié du royaume.

(L'autre moitié, comme par exemple Guenièvre, se contentait de l'appeler « Cryda la grosse gouine »). 

Cryda le savait, en riait, n’essayait pas tellement de se cacher, en faisait même des tonnes… Et gare aux trois moisis du Répurgateur s'ils s’aventuraient par ici. 

Il y aurait alors trois corps de plus devant le château.

*

Ah oui, parce qu'on avait retrouvé un cadavre, aussi, au pied des remparts de Tintagel. Aujourd'hui même. Dans la neige. Séli aurait dû commencer par là, en fait.

C'était arrivé dès le lendemain de son arrivée (quel manque de bol). Morwenna, une petite servante - que Séli avait à l’œil, parce qu'elle avait surpris une main aux fesses de la part de sa maîtresse, et puis certains regards furtifs qui ne trompaient que les ahuris - avait trouvé un corps sans vie, entre le pont-levis et la tour d’angle Nord-Est. Un invité, de surcroît. Grosse ambiance. 

Voilà la situation. Feu Odalric d’Aquitaine s'était, selon toutes apparences, suicidé. Alors qu'il était bon vivant, agréable en soirée, et peu porté sur les vices ou la boisson. 

Sa veuve, calme et discrète, semblait le pleurer sincèrement. Et il laissait derrière lui une ribambelle d'enfants bien portants, tous fort sympathiques, et auxquels il s'était consacré avec soin.

Bref, un meurtre mal déguisé.

Les hôtesses, Ygerne et sa sœur Cryda, étaient vraiment bien emmerdées. Un maccabée pile devant le château, ça faisait pas trop festif. C'était assez raccord à l'atmosphère du lieu, certes, mais ça cassait l'ambiance joie et feu de bois. Surtout la veille d’Imbolc, la célèbre Fête de l’Hiver des Cornouailles.

*

En outre, cette fois-ci, Ygerne avait vraiment bossé dur pour changer la triste réputation de cette célébration. L'année d'avant, elle avait été extrêmement vexée par le commentaire de son fils - qui était le roi de Logres, quand même, pas Jo le clodo. Même s'il parlait aussi vulgairement qu'un malandrin.

_« Elle craint, cette fête... La musique est pourrie, y a qu'des vioques, et on bouffe de la merde ! »_

Détails auxquels la mère du souverain avait tenté de remédier, point par point - en vain, d'ailleurs. Malgré tous ses efforts, Arthur avait refusé d'y foutre les pieds, obstiné. Pour compenser tous ses efforts, elle lui avait donc soutiré… pardon, la couronne leur avait offert trois milles pièces d'or.

 _« À moins de deux milles pièces d'or, vous allez passer pour un rapiat »,_ avait-elle soufflé à son fils, agacé par ces simagrées, mais qui s'était exécuté de mauvaise grâce. Du coup, ils avaient un certain budget !

Et un sacré paquet d’invités à préparer.

*

Pour que la fête ne « craigne » pas trop, Ygerne avait décidé d'envoyer sa chère fille aînée - et préférée. Et unique, aussi. Ce qui aidait, quand même, vu le personnage - passer les fêtes de fin d'année en compagnie de son frère adoré (haha, non).

Parce qu’Anna était relativement… instable… et avait une vilaine petite tendance à assassiner de sang-froid les gens, surtout et y compris pour des inconvénients mineurs. Pour une cérémonie religieuse (païenne, certes, mais joyeuse et sans sacrifices), c'était moyen.

Heureusement, trop maligne pour se faire gauler, elle ne toucherait pas à un cheveu d’Arthur tant que sa mère pourrait faire le rapprochement. Oui, parce qu'elle était devenue lâche, en plus, la gamine. On ne pouvait pas dire que son époux, Loth d’Orcanie, l'ait arrangée de ce côté-là.

Sa tante était toujours sincèrement étonnée de découvrir qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas étripés l'un l'autre, honnêtement. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute avec ces deux affreux jojos. Mine de rien, ils étaient très amoureux. Comme quoi… 

Par contre, ils se foutaient totalement du sort de leurs quatre enfants : Gauvain et sa bien connue liaison avec le seigneur Galessin, Garain fort comme un taureau mais complètement idiot, Gahevain effacé comme une ombre, et le doux Agravain. Aucune originalité dans les prénoms. Aucun souci de leur éducation, non plus. Étonnant qu'il s'agît de si bons garçons.

*

À propos d’Agravains... Agravain de Calédonie avait réussi l'exploit de séduire - sans rien faire du tout, évidemment, vu le nigaud - sa propre nièce, Rhona la Rousse. La petite dinde avait envoyé lettres sur lettres à son amour interdit qui, embarrassé par tant de flamme, avait fini par ébruiter l'affaire.

En représailles, cette jeune idiote avait été envoyée depuis les feux de Beltane à Tintagel, dans l'espoir de convoler en justes noces. Un mariage d'amour, bien sûr, hein, afin d'oublier le chagrin de ses inclinations interdites… Bref, une vraie fleur bleue, irrécupérable pour le jeu politique et déjà vendue à celui de l'amour et du hasard.

Car Rhona (quel nom affreux, c'était bien du Nord, ça !) ne parlait que de romance, de chevaliers, de roses, de poèmes et de petits oiseaux. Une sacrée écervelée. Jolie, en dépit de ça, avec sa chouette frimousse rouquine et ses taches de son. Bête comme une grive, une tête de linotte à la voix de rossignol, qui chanterait en gaélique à la Fête de l'Hiver. 

Elle avait l'espoir d’ainsi charmer son futur prince charmant mais franchement, cette gourdasse n'était pas prête de se trouver un mari. Entre son indolence et sa propension aux rêveries, qui voudrait s'encombrer d'une minette pareille ? Son joli minois attirait le regard, cependant. Des traits si réguliers qu'ils évoquaient une enluminure, de fines mains et un rire pur...

Alors oui, Cryda l'aurait bien croqué, ce mignon sucre d'orge.  
Malheureusement, elle avait autant de personnalité qu'un buffet à vaisselle, donc bon… 

En outre, l'autre parvenu orcanien, celui qui - d'après la rumeur - couchait avec l'aîné des fils de Loth, semblait décidé à se la mettre dans la poche. Clairement, le duc Galessin semblait plutôt doué à ce petit jeu-là…

Eh bien, bonne chance au parieur ! Pour le moment, la petite Rhona n'avait de yeux que pour son oncle Agravain - le cadet de Gauvain, justement. Tordue à souhait, cette romance… Une fille compliquée, quoi.

Bref, Cryda avait déjà bien mieux que ça en stock, merci ! Ses suivantes, c'était des filles simples et pas prises de tête. Et toujours prêtes à faire des galipettes. Ça, et sa Dame au loin, ça lui suffisait amplement. 

Surtout Morwenna, la plus dégourdie des trois.

*

Oh, Morwenna ! La brune Morwenna, un peu sorcière et tellement sensuelle...

Cryda avait perdu le compte des fois où elle l'avait prise dans son lit. Une rumeur racontait qu'elle était lointainement apparentée à la famille royale. Et la sœur de la reine voulait bien le croire. 

Sa chevelure sombre, qui lui tombait sur les reins une fois ses tresses dénouées, lui rappelait celle d’Anna (Morganna), elle aussi très longue mais toujours prise dans un sévère chignon. C'était ajouter le tabou au piquant que de s’acoquiner avec cette fille.

C'était purement physique, car il ne fallait pas lui laisser taper la discussion. Une cagode, en vérité, pas foutue de compter jusqu'à cinq, et puis d’un vulgaire… En guise de sorcellerie, elle lisait dans les entrailles de poisson, dans les vols d'oiseaux et dans la fumée des feux de bois. Consternant. 

Seulement, elle ne demandait pas de sentiments, se pliait au moindre de ses désirs pervers, lui offrait sa menue poitrine, ses pâles cuisses ou son dos marbré de zébrures en un seul soupir.

C'était la maîtresse secondaire parfaite.

En théorie.

*

Oui, sans les tendances si possessives de sa maîtresse officielle, ça aurait été parfait.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? », demanda à la cheffe de la délégation picte, alors qu'elles marchaient de concert dans la cour intérieure. 

Ses trois suivantes personnelles s'étaient égayées entre la carriole et les chambres d'hôte, pressées de déménager les bagages de sa carriole et de celle du fringant Thorec, chevalier errant de son état (ou peut-être mercenaire) et plutôt beau garçon. Dans le genre « mystérieux ténébreux », en tout cas.

Amusée par l'empressement lascif de son trio de chipies, Cryda se fendit d'une claque bien placée sur les jolies fesses rondes de sa favorite, puis se focalisa sur l’intelligente beauté à la langue bien pendue qui cheminait à ses côtés. 

Ah, Séli, sa chérie… (Ainsi qu'elle ne l'appelait absolument jamais, sauf dans sa tête, ou alors post-coïtum.) Cryda avait beau batifoler de ci, de là, son cœur appartenait à cette dame-là.

Las ! La concernée ne répondit même pas. Le fait d'avoir surpris cette petite tape sur le derrière rebondi de la suivante, brune et sulfureuse, la faisait fulminer.

« Ah ouais…, remarqua Cryda,nonchalante. Vous avez décidé de plus m'adresser la parole en dehors du lit, en fait.  
-...  
-J'ai peut-être écrit un truc qui fallait pas ? Ça m'étonne fort, c'est vous qui foutez toujours au moins un sous-entendu dégueulasse dans vos lettres. Moi, je sais me tenir. Rien que des insultes. Parfois un peu sexuelles, mais ça passe toujours. Comme insultes, quoi.  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-Me répondre si vous avez voyagé correctement ou pas, c'est pourtant peu compliqué, hein. Au moins histoire que je sache qui écarteler, en cas de réponse négative, je sais pas moi...  
-Ça vous intéresse vraiment à ce point d’savoir si j'ai fait bon voyage, vieille carne ?, répliqua enfin la cheffe de clan.  
-Mais non ma p’tite, qu'est-ce que je peux bien en avoir à carrer ? C'est juste histoire de discuter, enfin !  
-Voilà. Sans intérêt. Du coup, ben, je réponds pas.  
-Vous êtes une telle chieuse ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, cette fois ?  
-Vous pourriez tripoter le cul de Morwenna quand je suis pas là, quand même, espèce de traînée ! », explosa Séli, d'une manière assez inattendue. 

Ce qui l'était encore plus, ce fut le rire de son amante en entendant ces balivernes.

« Aaah, c'était donc ça, hahaha !, s’esclaffa-t-elle sans beaucoup de dignité. Elle se marrait tellement qu'elle s'en flanquait de grandes tapes sur les cuisses, dos arqué, gorge déployée.

« Idiote de jalouse ! Si j'avais su !... J'y avais même pas pensé. Toujours la même rengaine. »

La Picte s'était arrêtée de marcher et la dévisageait froidement, poings sur les hanches. Cryda essuya ses larmes de rire, esquissa quelques pas dansants, s'assit sur un banc de la cour qui avait été mis à l'abri de la neige, sous le porche, et tapota le bois auprès d'elle. Pas de réaction. 

« Allez, venez. Vraiment. Rassurez-vous, ma mignonne. Vous êtes ma _prima domina_. Toujours. Je vous assure, très chère. J'avais pas compris votre insécurité. Pour de vrai. Je pensais que c'était une affaire entendue.  
-Et en plus, vous vous payez ma fiole, ajouta Séli d'un ton énervé et dégoûté.  
-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…, murmura l’autre en reprenant son souffle. Vous êtes d’une telle hypocrisie…  
-Comment ça ?, fit Séli, toute en innocence feinte. Je n'ai même pas amené de servante. Elles sont toutes restées à Kaamelott, vu que vous, vous avez déjà votre petit gang de paysannes corniques, et que là-bas, à la forteresse, ils auront mieux besoin des miennes, avec leur propre fête et tout… Et d'ailleurs, je couche pas avec mes domestiques, moi !  
-Rhiannon... », chantonna simplement sa maîtresse, sur l'air d'une ancienne ballade irlandaise.

Séli la Picte tenta de cacher son trouble et répondit, très calme :

« On avait dix-neuf ans au moment des faits.  
-Et récemment, il s'est rien passé ?, enquêta Cryda, d'un air un peu menaçant.  
-Ben, je couche pas avec mes domestiques, répéta la bourrique. Rhiannon, c'est pas ma domestique.  
-Et donc voilà, vous vous foutez de ma gueule, cingla Cryda. Sa natte était toute défaite et vous étiez dans la même carriole.  
-Pourquoi vous me tapez une vieille crise, roublarde ? On avait décidé qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait, chacune de notre côté, parce qu'on vit loin l'une de l'autre et gnagnagna…  
-Oui, c'est vrai, mais malheureusement ça n'empêche pas la possessivité, d’avoir décidé ça.  
-Carrément, oui !, s'écria la cheffe de clan, en venant s'installer sur les genoux de son aimée. Contente de vous l'entendre dire. C'est d'un débile… »

Rhiannon la Lionne ! Rhiannon de Carmélide, l’aînée de Goustan le Cruel et donc sa belle-sœur, qui comptait certes beaucoup pour elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la tête d'un clan picte, suite à son enlèvement par un chef assoiffé de vengeance (dont Séli se sentait coupable, car c'était en représailles du sien), leur relation s'était enrichie de coucheries occasionnelles et de beuveries ensemble. 

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les deux, comme en l'occurrence pour aller à la fête d’Imbolc de Tintagel, elles ne loupaient pas la moindre occasion de se faire du bien.

Cette femme avait sa place dans le cœur de Séli, donc. Mais celle assignée à Cryda était beaucoup plus vaste. Les sentiments étaient intenses et n'avaient rien à voir. Et puis Léodagan avait, lui aussi, son lopin de sentiments. Le bougre.

D'un seul coup, elle comprit la raison de l’hilarité soudaine de son amante principale, et elle se mit à rire aussi.

Personne ne remplaçait personne. L'idée était absurde. Son amour pour Cryda n'avait aucun rapport avec son désir envers Rhiannon, ou avec son affection pour Léodagan. Les trois brûlaient en son cœur, à divers endroits de sa poitrine.

Tant de gens qui comptaient pour elle... Elle avait trop d'amour à donner, voilà !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Petit tour d'horizon des OCs et personnages secondaires](http://ambrena.tumblr.com/post/139679715993/helveticaes-petit-tour-dhorizon-des)


	2. II - Qui : L'un des habitants du château ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite galerie des suspects potentiels... et Séli nue sur une peau d'ours au coin du feu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques :  
> -[Morceau éponyme _O'Stravaganza_ \- Hughes de Courson, "O'Stravaganza", album dit "Vivaldi l'Irlandais", 2001](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdUw6wTbQLk)  
>  -[ _Brighid's Kiss_ \- Lá Lugh , compilation "Celtica"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTkSqmwQSYk) : la sérénade de Dame Séli

Tant de gens qui comptaient pour Séli, et qui avaient une place en son cœur, d'accord. Certes. Admettons.  
Tant de gens dont Séli n'avait rien à foutre, aussi, fallait avouer. Et eux, ils l'embêtaient beaucoup plus.

Le truc, c'est qu'en ce moment, Cryda ne parlait que de ça. Mais vraiment. Et Machine depuis peu veuve d’un chef wisigoth, et Bidule amant de l'aîné d’une fratrie de quatre, et Truc qui était picte d’adoption puis avait négocié une résidence d'été sur leurs terres, et Trucmuche qui sortait de nulle part et dont personne connaissait l'histoire, et Untelle qui était conne comme une chaise mais qui chantait bien...

Oui, parce que pour encore plus compliquer leur enquête, il s'avérait que cette année, Ygerne s'était acharnée à inviter plein, tout plein d’hôtes de marque. Pour redorer le blason de la Fête de l’Hiver à Tintagel. Et donc y avait des cuisiniers, des musiciens, des danseurs, des chanteurs, des concours de poèmes et Ogma-sait-quelles-conneries. Y compris parmi les invités de haut rang. 

Résultat des courses, donc : à la Célébration d’Imbolc, cette année, tout le beau monde de Logres semblait de la partie. Trop de beau monde. Il y avait tant de prénoms à retenir que Séli se laissait un peu porter par les descriptions des uns et des autres, pour être totalement honnête. Et puis Cryda causait si bien…

Néanmoins, Séli avait l'impression d'être mise de côté. Ses envies n'étaient pas exactement comblées. De tous ses tête-à-tête récents avec Cryda, un seul avait comporté de la gaudriole. La nuit. Et elles n'avaient même pas eu leur cire de bougie, à cause de cette idiotie d’affaire de meurtre.

Alors d'accord, une fête c'était beaucoup de boulot, surtout quand on passait au peigne fin la bonne dizaine d’invités pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avait dézingué du Wisigoth. 

Cela dit, là, elles s'étaient moins envoyées en l'air sur deux jours et demi (bientôt trois) qu'en toute une journée à Kaamelott ! Et là-bas, Dame Séli avait quand même sur les bras son pignouf de mari, son ahuri de fils, et sa gourdasse de sa fille. Ça rendait pas les cochonneries faciles. Rapport au risque de se faire surprendre et tout le bordel. Et pourtant, elles y arrivaient quand même ! Parfois trois fois par jour, même !

Bref. Il était temps de rappeler à Dame Cryda de Tintagel les choses importantes.

À savoir, son indomptable dulcinée.

*

Fidèle à sa culture et à sa personnalité, Séli la Picte avait donc décidé de profiter des opportunités qu’offraient la pièce, nulle autre que la chambre hivernale de la sœur de la reine.

Nue comme au jour de sa naissance, fesses face au feu de bois qui crépitait dans l’âtre royal, elle s'était allongée sur une peau d’ours qu’Arthur Pendragon lui-même avait chassée - selon la légende. Elle n'y croyait pas trop. Ce bonhomme refusait déjà les battues aux loups, alors aux ours, bon… Ça devait être une blague étymologique.

Peu importe. Le capital, c'était que Séli s'était lascivement étendue de tout son long par terre, cheveux dénoués, emmitouflée dans de chaudes peaux de bêtes, sa belle peau mate sculptée par les ombres moirées des flammes. L’entrelacs d’encre tatoué sur son biceps se parait de reflets bleutés dans la pénombre.

Cette nuit encore, le spacieux lit de la chambre d'hôte de marque resterait vide…

La sauvage cheffe de clan était sur le point d’explorer son intimité déjà moite d'une main indolente, histoire d’encore rajouter une couche à l'ambiance, quand la lourde porte de bois grinça soudain sur ses gonds. Séli leva sensuellement le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui lui déclara, la voix enflammée…

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez vautrée par terre, espèce de folle ? Et toute nue, en plus ! Ça va pas bien, non ? »

*

Bon, ben... Ce n'était pas la phrase ou le ton que Séli espérait. Du tout. Elle se redressa mollement et tenta d'expliquer ses, euh, motivations.

« Hé ho ! J’vous rappelle que j'ai une hernie discale, moi, animal ! Je vais pas faire de cabrioles au sol !... »

Oui, Séli s'en souvenait, mais c'était pour l'atmosphère, quoi… 

« Atmosphère, atmosphère, est-ce que j'ai une gueule d’atmosphère ?... », maugréa son amie. La Picte se releva, dos courbé, mine honteuse, nez bas. 

Ce qui l'étonna cependant, c'est que Cryda la prit par le menton avec une tendresse inédite, précisément au moment où Séli allait se rhabiller et ramasser ses affaires, voire se tirer.

Doucement, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, et resta front contre front avec elle, pendant un moment qui leur sembla une éternité. 

Puis elle lui offrit un baiser passionné et sincère. Le cœur de Séli lui battait à tout rompre dans la poitrine, comme quand elle était adolescente. 

Sa Cryda lui caressa ensuite le visage, son regard gris d’ordinaire si dur devenu, brièvement, très doux. 

« J'aime ça de vous, lui confia la Tintageloise en reprenant son souffle, ses joues pâles teintées de rose. Votre côté sauvageonne impulsive, les surprises…  
-Mais ?, proposa son amante, prête à un reproche.  
-Mais rien. C'était lâché sans arrière-pensées. » 

Son expression redevint peu à peu habituelle, plus fermée, mais moins impitoyable. En dépit des apparences, néanmoins, une chaleur inaccoutumée lui faisait briller le regard. 

« Allez, remettez votre robe et asseyez-vous avec moi sur le lit. J'ai fait une liste des suspects potentiels, pour le meurtre. Il faut vraiment que j'avance l'enquête. »

Et comme Séli ouvrait la bouche pour lui déballer un torrent d’injures, elle ajouta, chafouine :

« Après, on se fera des câlins, promis. Peut-être plus, si vous m'en redonnez l'envie. »

*

Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes deux assises sur le lit à baldaquin, Cryda en train de lui rattacher les petits boutons dans le dos de sa robe marron.

« Heureusement (ou malheureusement) que ma nièce passe les fêtes avec son frère, cette année, commença-t-elle d'un ton cryptique.  
-Soulagée qu'elle soit pas là ?, répondit sa maîtresse. Moi, en tout cas, je suis bien contente de pas être à Kaamelott en même temps qu'elle. C'est un désastre, cette femme.  
-Y a de ça, soupira-t-elle. Sauf que ça aurait été plus vite réglé, cette histoire.  
-Comment ça ? Je sais bien qu'elle est instable, mais...  
-Le meurtre porte sa marque, la coupa Cryda. Regardez bien les faits.  
-Un homme sans histoires. Pas d’armes visibles impliquées. Une mort violente.  
-Voilà. Du Anna de Tintagel tout craché.  
-Oui. Morganna la Sorcière.  
-Sauf que...  
-Sauf qu'elle était déjà arrivée à Kaamelott au moment des faits !, réalisa Séli, dépitée.  
-C'est ça.  
-Ah, super. Place aux autres coupables potentiels, donc ! », déclara Dame Séli, avec un enthousiasme feint.

*

Une fois la robe fermée, Cryda entreprit de lui tresser les cheveux en deux nattes, qui serviraient à une coiffure complexe.

« J’ai alors pensé à Andraste d’Aquitaine.  
-La veuve du Wisigoth qui a été tué ?, intervint Séli, qui tentait de suivre.  
-Précisément.  
-Ça colle pas des masses, grimaça Séli. Pas un pet de travers, muette comme une carpe, aussi craintive qu'une souris...  
-Pas l'allure d'une tueuse, je vous l'accorde, reconnut Cryda. Mais bon. Les maris ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être… ni leurs épouses. »

Elle ajouta, d'une voix basse et brisée :

« Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. »

En silence, Cryda posa son menton sur l'épaule de son aimée qui, dos à elle, lui caressa la joue du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cisterlain, feu son époux, lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

« Là, je ne pense pas que ce soit la situation, ma mie, murmura Séli après un silence. Andraste a l'air plus dévastée par le chagrin que soulagée ou vengée. Et leurs très nombreux enfants étaient élevés dans l'amour. Pas la violence.  
-Oui, pardon. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser. »

Cryda s’essuya discrètement les yeux.

« Piste suivante. »

*

Après lui avoir embrassé la nuque, Cryda continua à rattacher ses deux tresses, pour les rassembler en un chignon complexe.

« C'est pour ça que vous aimez autant Morwenna ? », demanda doucement Séli, ses inflexions lourdes d’anxiété. « Est-ce que moi, je suis trop… Est-ce que je vous rappelle… »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à terminer sa phrase.

Cryda laissa pour un temps son entreprise de coiffure, et la serra très fort dans ses bras, le dos de Séli contre sa menue poitrine.

« Non, ma mie, jamais, la rassura-t-elle. Nous sommes des… des égales, et puis parfois, on change de rôle. On s'écoute. On se respecte. Et vous êtes attentive à moi.  
-Mais j'ai des envies si fortes… Pardon. J'aurais dû vous demander avant de me foutre à poil chez vous. J'ai pas réfléchi.  
-Écoutez. Je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes. Et vous n'êtes _pas_ trop. »

Après un silence, Cryda reprit :

« Ma suivante favorite, Morwenna, c'est juste ma maîtresse secondaire. Elle passe après vous, d'accord ? La principale, c'est vous. Toujours vous. Je vous aime pour des raisons différentes. Rien n'est pareil, vraiment.  
-La brunette pulpeuse ? Secondaire ?  
-Tout juste, Auguste ! » 

Elle pouffa de rire contre sa clavicule. Séli ne rit pas.

« Morwenna aussi est une suspecte, au fait, rappela-t-elle afin d'en revenir à la liste. Elle a trouvé le corps, quand même.  
-Et en plus, son alibi ne tient pas debout. Mais ça, c'est à cause de votre volonté d'être tant marquée, et de mes propres vélléités d’expérimentations sophistiquées, là.  
-Moui… Ça le ferait moyen, de raconter qu'elle était allée chercher de la cire de bougie pour nous au lit… »

Elles eurent un petit rire. Partagé, cette fois.

« Elle fait de la magie, non ?, remarqua Séli. Peut-être que ça pourrait nous être utile, pour inspecter le corps ?  
-Peut-être, marmonna Cryda. Mais vous attendez pas à des merveilles, hein.  
-Ah ben je suis habituée à Merlin, donc bon… Pas de danger. Je serai très modérée dans mes attentes, pas de problèmes. »

*

« Dis donc, ma belle, en parlant de modération...  
-Hmmm… oui ?, murmura Séli, qui prenait goût à leur proximité physique.  
-Rhiannon ?..., chantonna sa mie.  
-Rhiannon la Lionne, comme disait la chanson ? Oui, oui, elle aurait pu. »

Rhiannon la Lionne, à la crinière d'un châtain blond, avait reçu une éducation militaire, avait bu ce soir-là, et possédait un sacré caractère.

« Seul problème : elle n'a aucune raison de commettre ce crime.  
-C'est vrai ! Votre amante occasionnelle possède de l'or à foison, et sous son sang chaud, un esprit de raison. »

Elle eut une moue à la fois languissante et dégoûtée. 

« Par contre, j'en connais une qui n'en a presque pas, de raison. »

*

« Quelle écervelée, la petite Rhona de Carmélide !  
-Ah, celle-là… Qui sait ce qui passe par cette tête de linotte ?  
-Obsédée par les romans courtois et les récits épiques...  
-Trop bête pour commettre le crime parfait.  
-Irrécupérable.  
-Et sans doute innocente. »

Enlacée par sa Dame préférée, c'était probablement pas le moment pour Cryda d’avouer qu'elle l'aurait bien volée, cette innocence.

*

Bon, évidemment, Cryda et Séli avaient toutes les deux un très bel alibi pour cette nuit-là. Peu bienséant. Absolument pas répétable en public. Et que Séli comptait bien mentionner, de manière voilée, dans l'une de ses missives à son mari. Histoire de le faire enrager en secret.

En attendant, faudrait qu'elles trouvent quelque chose de plausible, pour couvrir leur liaison et assurer les autres qu’elles n'y étaient pour rien.

Pas facile, vu leur sale réputation.

*

« Et la reine-mère ?, murmura Séli, allongée aux côtés de son aimée.  
-Comment ça, ma sœur ?  
-Ygerne de Tintagel, oui ! Y en a pas cinquante.  
-Vous allez pas accuser ma sœur, quand même ?!  
-Ben pourquoi non ? Vous aviez bien commencé par inculper votre nièce.  
-Ah bah oui, mais quand même, hein…  
-Et pourquoi non ?  
-Pas en raison de sa grande magnanimité, je vous l'accorde. Sauf qu’elle tenait tant à cette fête, qu'il est impensable qu'elle l’esquinte délibérément.  
-Je comprends… Surtout étant donné la promptitude avec laquelle son fils, Arthur le Juste…  
-Le Mal-Nommé, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle à Tintagel ! Bâtard, fils d'assassin, débauché...  
-...Mon gendre, donc, se moquera tellement d'elle ! Il va encore dire que Tintagel, c'est sordide. »

*

« Tintagel, _c'est_ sordide », souligna Cryda, en répétant la dernière phrase de son amie.

Il était temps de passer aux plus louches des suspects.

« J'ai l'impression que le duc Galessin passe sa vie ici, par exemple, renchérit Séli.  
-Un sale bonhomme…, nota la Tintageloise, la mine sombre. Parfaitement antipathique.  
-Ne jugeons pas sur les apparences, mais… c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu le faire, lui.  
-Eh bien, il est d’Orcanie, quand même.  
-Pas de préjugés, l’arrêta la diplomate temporaire. La nature humaine est partout la même. Et pis il représente Kaamelott avec moi.  
-Encore pire, alors. » 

Allongée dans la pénombre, la tête contre son épaule, Séli entendit un léger sourire dans sa remarque suivante. 

« C'est donc décidément un vaurien. En plus, il lorgne la petite Rhona.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre, de ça ?, l’apostropha en sursauts une Séli aux aguets. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, la rusée ?  
-Rien, j'sais pas, moi…, mentit la vieille roublarde. Je cherche des pistes.  
-Peut-être qu'il aurait agi sur les ordres de la petite? Elle est jalouse d’Agravain et ne réfléchit à rien. Peut-être que cette dinde s'est dit que ça pourrait l’atteindre ?  
-Allez savoir… Tous les motifs sont bons, avec cette engeance-là… »

Dame Séli trouvait cela rigolo de voir son aimée s'insurger à propos des criminels présumés, vu son historique fort meurtrier.

*

Et enfin, en bon dernier des hôtes dits « de marque », venait Thorec des Rames, chevalier errant - aux allures louches - de son état.

« Alors lui, c'est l'assassin idéal.  
-Encore ces foutues apparences…, marmonna Séli. Et son motif, alors ?  
-Ben, la thune ! Ce gugusse est tout dépenaillé. En plus, il a vraiment une dégaine de mercenaire. »

C'est vrai que Thorec se la jouait ténébreux, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses fringues qui n'auraient pas déparé chez un bandit de grand chemin, ou un roi déguisé. 

Toujours mystérieux, souvent silencieux, la voix rauque et abîmée. Un Venec au petit pied, ou un Arthur de luxe.

*

Une belle brochette de coupables potentiels, au total.

« Quel ramassis de canailles et de bons à rien ! Moi, mon Léodagan, il aurait passé tout ça à la potence, je pense.  
-On peut pas. L'image du château, m’voyez… Même votre Sanguinaire d’époux n'aurait pas osé.  
-Ah oui. Mais mon beau-père, Goustan, il l'aurait fait, lui !  
-Personne de sain d'esprit n’irait à une réception de Goustan le Cruel.  
-C'est pas faux », sourit Séli. 

Après un instant de flottement, Cryda se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Vous avez été si sage ! Sage, comme une image…  
-On a bien avancé l'enquête ?, s'enquit Séli, toute frémissante.  
-Oh, ça oui, ma mie. » 

Cryda lui remonta sa manche ouvragée, et lui caressa le bras ainsi découvert, rayonnante. 

« Vous avez bien mérité une petite récompense. »

Canaille, la Picte lui dévoila sa gorge, actuellement dissimulée sous son châle aux tons d’automne. 

« Ça tombe bien, mes marques commençaient à s’effacer… »


	3. III - Qui... était le mort ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhona s'ennuie. Séli écrit une lettre peu subtile à son mari à propos de ce qu'elle fait à Tintagel. Certains secrets mal gardés se dévoilent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques :  
> -[ _Mister Betag and the Princess_ , Hughes de Courson et Youenn Le Berre, album “O'Stravaganza, dit “Vivaldi l’Irlandais”, 2001.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYfpCutsOMg)  
> -[ _Brig Og Ni Mhaille_ , The Corrs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCwckR_RYPU) : la complainte de Rhona  
> 

Rhona s'en fichait, de toute cette histoire de meurtre. Là, assise sur les pierres du foyer de la grande salle ainsi qu'aurait pu le faire une enfant, le chat de la maisonnée dans les bras, elle chantonnait une berceuse gaélique à propos d'amours malheureuses.

Au début, elle avait appris la technique du chant traditionnel afin d'enfin attirer l'attention de son père, le roi Calogrenant de Calédonie, toujours par monts et par vaux mais qu'elle admirait tant… Rhona aurait voulu, tout simplement, qu'il rentre à la maison un soir et qu'il lui murmure, tendre et émerveillé :

_« Oh, mais tu as une voix drôlement jolie, ma chérie ! Tu as vraiment progressé, en mon absence. Je suis fier de toi. Tiens, voilà le luth de feu ton frère. Peut-être que son talent te guidera sur la voie de la musique ! »_

Jamais rien. Nul n'avait soutenu, ni même désapprouvé, sa passion désespérée envers la musique. Évidemment, on ne lui avait pas offert des cours de chant, alors que c'était très manifestement son obsession, et que la cour royale en aurait possédé les moyens. 

À ses deux cadettes, les cours d’éloquence et de poésie ! À ses deux cadets, les cours de tir à l'arc et d'équitation ! À elle, on lui avait juste appris à lire. Et à broder. 

Chanter toute seule des machins en patois jusqu'à six plombes du mat' en se frappant la poitrine n'avait rien de très exaltant, clairement. Mais elle n'était bonne qu'à ça. Ça, lire des romans courtois pour s’évader, et confectionner des marques-pages ouvragés. 

Rhona chantait son attirance torturée pour son oncle, le mépris de sa mère, l'indifférence de son père. Brisée, la lancinante beauté de sa douleur enfantait un univers sonore aussi unique que familier. Une cascade de souffrances retenues, libérées et modulées sur une mélodie enchanteresse. 

Ses ballades lui tordaient la poitrine, lui élevaient le cœur, transcendaient son immense chagrin.

La puissance des sons qui provenaient des tréfonds de son âme et de ses entrailles charmaient le voyageur égaré, envoûté par la riche tristesse capiteuse de ses mots obscurs. C’était ainsi que son oncle Agravain, sa longue chevelure aile-de-corbeau détrempée par la pluie, s’était arrêté devant l’âtre, fasciné. Ce fut lui qui la supplia de lui réciter ses ballades, lorsqu’ils séjournaient ensemble au bord du lac où tout commença.

Et personne d’autre ne remarqua ce talent. À part cette vieille rosse d’Ygerne qui comptait bien exploiter sa voix à la Fête de l’Hiver, afin de pas avoir à payer une ménestrelle professionnelle.

Épanouissant, ce séjour en Cornouailles.

*

Rhona haïssait profondément Tintagel. Surtout Ygerne. Oui, elle faisait partie du décor.

Car si la citadelle semblait lugubre, sa propriété l'était encore davantage.

 

Dès les premiers jours de son séjour, la reine-mère lui avait posé l'ambiance. 

Interdit de chanter trop fort dans les immenses couloirs vides, sa tutrice avait besoin de sa tranquillité hivernale et ça résonnait beaucoup trop contre les voûtes de pierre. 

Interdit de faire des câlins au chat, il était là pour chasser les souris, pas pour être traité en fainéant. Contrairement à elle, le félin n’avait pas été entretenu en tire-au-flanc !

Interdit de reprendre du dessert, hors de question qu'elle devienne une grosse vache impropre à la vente. Le but, c'était de la marier. Pas de l’engraisser. 

La reine de Tintagel n'attendait d'elle qu'un peu de prestige, de maintien et de style, afin de redorer le triste blason de sa cité-état par un mariage ronflant et trébuchant. 

La princesse calédonienne n'attendait de ce lieu qu'un peu de joie, afin d’oublier les tourments de sa courte mais misérable existence.

Dans ce marché de dupes, personne ne contenterait donc personne.

Rhona se résigna alors à ressasser son amourette avortée, fredonnant ses déchirantes mélodies du bout des lèvres, ses romans pour seul réconfort.

*

Agravain et elle n’avaient que neuf ans d'écart. Comme elle, c'était un rêveur issu d'une vaste fratrie royale, qui avait grandi dans l'ombre des autres enfants.

Ils effectuaient de longues promenades dans la lande, au bord d’un lac, en été. Rhona lui chantonnait ses mélopées, le prince orcanien lui montrait ses poèmes. Les deux se répondaient, tels les morceaux enfin réunis d'une même histoire.

Ils se comprenaient si bien. La princesse solitaire en oublia peu à peu qu’à cause de son honnie mère orcanienne, elle était bel et bien sa nièce.

Pire encore, l'idée d'une flamme si contrariée l’attisa encore davantage.

Lorsqu'il découvrit enfin l'objet de ses affections, son doux oncle la repoussa et quitta la Calédonie pour rentrer au pays, et faire un mariage de raison.

La nouvelle plongea la petite dans une telle désespérance qu'elle pensa se jeter dans le lac où était née la funeste romance.

Une lettre de son aimé la retint. 

Dès lors, elle n'eut de cesse de poursuivre de ses assiduités, par courrier.

Instruite par ses livres sur les détails les plus intimes et les plus crus du _fin’amor_ , Rhona osa des promesses sulfureuses qui horrifièrent son oncle. Pour stopper cette avalanche de parchemins débauchés, il rendit ses lettres publiques.

Entachée de scandale, la jeune fille était devenue difficile à marier. C’est à ce moment-là que son père Calogrenant l’envoya à Tintagel, afin de se trouver un époux pas trop au courant du scandale, ou conciliant par rapport à ces dépravations…

« Mais pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça, ma vieille ?, l’interrompit une Séli en nuisette, étendue sur le côté, poing sous le menton. M’en fiche, moi, des tribulations de cette môme !  
-C’est pour l’enquête, andouille !, la houspilla Cryda, toute déçue d’avoir été interrompue. Et puis je me suis dit qu’elle vous serait sympathique. Vous, vous avez eu la chance de vous dégotter un mari qui tolère vachement vos frasques.  
-Bouarf, fit la femme de Léodagan. J’pense surtout qu’il pige pas le quart de mes insinuations, ouais ! »

Elle déplia la missive que son cher et tendre (bwahaha) lui avait envoyée la veille, soit au bout d’un seul et unique jour d’absence de sa part.

 

_Ma mie,_

_Bonne Fête de l’Hiver ! Je vais pas vous le dire en cornique ou je sais pas quoi, je serais pas foutu de savoir ni comment ça se prononce, ni même comment ça s’écrit… De toute façon, comme vous me le reprochez bien assez, je suis pas fichu de parler un autre langage que le Commun. Même après vingt ans de mariage, impossible de savoir comment dire “merci” en picte… quoique je ne le dise déjà pas dans ma propre langue, ha ha !_

 

(Il avait vraiment écrit ça comme ça, “ha”, plus loin un autre “ha”, et puis un petit point d’exclamation. Dame Séli le fit remarquer à sa maîtresse, qui nota que c’était plutôt mignon, et qu’en plus il avait mentionné la durée de leur union, donc elle devait drôlement lui manquer. Surtout que la lettre était arrivée au bout d’un seul jour d’absence. Faites les mathématiques, bourrique !)

 

_Kaamelott semble tout vide, sans vous pour me casser les pieds toute la journée. Remarque, Guenièvre pépie en permanence et est déjà toute excitée pour la Fête, c’est considérablement casse-burnes aussi. Mais c’est pas pareil. Vous, au moins, vous avez la tête sur les épaules pour organiser ce genre d’idioties._

 

« P’têtre bien que je lui manque, effectivement, à ce grand corniaud…», murmura Séli avec affection. Ca faisait du bien aussi, d’avoir des nouvelles de ses gosses. 

 

_Yvain a été plutôt morose jusqu’à ce que son copain Gauvain se ramène, et depuis, ils ont passé tout leur temps enfermés dans sa piaule - super mal rangée, au fait, vous en feriez une attaque - à préparer leur prochaine mission._

 

« Il est pas perspicace pour un sou, j’avoue, reconnut Cryda.  
-Mais oui ! Il doit penser que vous êtes ma bonne amie, ou une connerie de cet acabit. Ah, tiens, justement, la suite parle de vous ! »

 

_J'espère que vous vous emmerdez pas trop à Tintagel, et que cette vieille carne de Cryda vous tape pas trop sur les nerfs !... D’après ce que vous en racontez, elle doit pas être facile à vivre. Ah, il faut voir notre gendre déblatérer sur elle du matin au soir. Une sacrée marrade._

 

« _“D’après ce que vous en racontez”_?, s’enquit Cryda, faussement furieuse.  
-Oui, bon, vous restez une sacrée bourrique, ma vieille, se défendit Séli. J’ai des tonnes de dossiers sur vous. Une emmerdeuse premier choix. »

 

_Essayez de tuer personne, quand même, bien que cette salope de Cryda et cette pimbêche d’Ygerne ne manqueraient probablement pas à grand’ monde. Mais un meurtre à une fête, ça la fout mal._

 

« Tu m’étonnes ! », siffla Cryda, lèvres pincées.

 

_Quoi foutez, dans vos confins ? Racontez-moi vos p’tites journées, ça doit pas être palpitant mais ça me fera de la lecture. Revenez pas trop tard à la maison, quand même._

_Mes respects,_

_Léo_

*

Séli tança du regard sa dulcinée.

« Allez, j’ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !  
-Ecrire une réponse à votre mari dans le lit où on vient de… Vous êtes une sacré luronne, vous !  
-Ca sera rigolo, promis… »

De mauvaise grâce, Cryda lui trouva un parchemin, de l’encre et un plumier.

« Et faites pas de tache, mauvaise herbe ! »

Langue entre les dents, autant appliquée qu’un petit diablotin, Séli commença sa rédaction.

 

_Mon ami,_

 

« Quoi ?, répondit-elle au regard rigolard de sa maîtresse. Je vais pas écrire “ma patate” en introduction, quand même. Ça serait débile. » 

 

_Mon ami,_

_Bon Imbolc à vous aussi ! Oui, c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit. Le “k" final se prononce de manière gutturale, en levant la langue vers le palais. Je vous montrerai quand je serai rentrée à la maison. C'est les dames d'ici qui me l'ont montré.  
Mon pèlerinage aux sources du sinistre (comprenez : chez les dames de Tintagel) se passe avec ennui. J’ai l’impression qu’on m’a mis le crâne dans un étau. Mon mal de tête est revenu me hanter, et je passe de forts mauvaises nuits._

 

« Alors c’est moi qui suis dégueulasse, ou… vous avez bourré de sous-entendus coquins ces lignes, là ? », fit Cryda d’un ton mitigé.

Pour toute réponse, son amante lui décocha un clin d’oeil salace.

 

_On se met moins souvent à table, surtout comparé à Kaamelott, mais on peut dire qu’ils savent recevoir, dans leurs confins. Ah ça, j'en ai bouffé, des tartes aux prunes et de la compote de figues ! Cette satanée Cryda cuisine comme une forcenée. Je dois avouer que je suis pas mal jalouse de sa technique, moi dont les gâteaux aux myrtilles vous ont toujours rendu barbouillette. Là-bas, je goûte à la corne d’abondance, niveau pâtisseries._

 

« Rassurez-moi, c’est un brouillon pour de rire, là ? Vous allez pas envoyer ça ?...  
-Rha là là, je parle juste de desserts !  
-Ouais, ouais, c’est ça. »

 

_Niveau entente cordiale, en revanche, je prends moins mon pied. Les soeurs Tape-Dur sont aussi patibulaires que revêches. Je n’ai eu le temps de tuer personne, cela dit, car quelqu’un l’a déjà fait à ma place ! Ils ont descendu un barbu, Wisigoth de son état, probablement pour dérober sa bourse. La vieille blondasse mène l’enquête de son fauteuil, en tout cas._

 

Cryda avait cessé de parler et s’était contenté de s’enfouir le visage dans les mains, consternée.

 

_Ça lui changera de ses bizarres journées habituelles, où elle compte ses perles, assise devant sa commode, ou descend à la crèmerie pour ses célèbres tartes aux pommes. Ses servantes - de la chair à bûcher et du gibier de potence, soit dit en passant - l’aident quand même vachement, notamment à laver la vaisselle. Ce château ne pense décidément qu’au travail. Ça nous change de nos glandus de la forteresse, non ?_

 

« Vous voulez mettre tellement de grivoiseries dans vos phrases que ça veut plus rien dire du tout, soupira Cryda, dents serrées.  
-Bien sûr que si, je dis que vous aimez l’argent, que vous cuisinez et bossez sans cesse, que j'aime pas vos suivantes bizzaroïdes et qu’à la maison c’est des mollassons. Tout est vrai. C’est ça qui vous embarrasse.  
-Non, non, ce qui m’embarrasse, c’est que vous parlez de nos activités nocturnes dans cette lettre, et que vous en faites trop ! »

 

_Il me reste trois jours à passer dans ce gourbi, et je reviendrai à la maison. Empêchez-les de faire trop de conneries en mon absence, surtout Guenièvre et Yvain._

_Mes respects,_

_Séli_

 

« Mais vous pouvez pas signer “mes respects” à un truc où vous racontez que vous me gamahuchez, quand même !  
-Bah, il est con comme une bûche, il verra rien, vous inquiétez pas !  
-Pas à ce point, quoi…  
-Oh que si. Il est persuadé que son attirail est joli et que j'aime bien lui jouer des airs de musette !  
-Ah, ça... Ils y croient tous. Tant qu'il ne vous force à rien…  
-Jamais. Il est sacrément imbu de sa trompette d’éléphant, c'est tout !... »

Un ange passa, et déploya sa chaise longue dans la conversation.

« ...Vous allez pas lui envoyer cette lettre, quand même ?!  
-Rhô, c'est bon… C'est bourré d’expressions populaires… Il va rien y comprendre, mon prince carmélidien…  
-Ah ouais mais là, quand même ! Ça parle ouvertement de jouer à minouchette. Il s’ra pas dupe !  
-Faites donc pas la pieuse… Soudain vous êtes prude et pudibonde ? Tout l’monde le sait, dans le royaume, que vous prenez l'hostie à la chapelle !  
-J'en ai fait ma religion, oui, mais ça reste dans le confessionnal.  
-Tu parles, vous êtes tout le temps à confesse !... De toute façon, c'est pas deux-trois références à du gougnotage dans une lettre privée qui va ternir votre réputation, va. Petit phacochère.  
-Bon, je sais que vous avez pas peur de votre mari, d'accord, mais… et si le roi lit la lettre ?  
-Oh, le roi, s’esclaffa Séli, il est à voiles et à rames ! Il dira rien du tout.  
-Vous en êtes certaine ?, insista Cryda, inquiète.  
-Oh bah un jour, j'ai largué en pleine mission diplomatique que quand j'étais jeune, chez les Pictes, j'avais une p’tite copine qu’était burgonde, alors…  
-Et il a rien dit ?  
-Que dalle ! Il s'en tape comme de son premier soldat ! »

*

« Comment la sienne est arrivée aussi vite ?, réfléchit Séli à voix haute. Il l’a écrite le lendemain de mon départ…  
-Ben, à vol de corbeau.  
-Des corbeaux ?! Je comprends pas, on a pas ça à Kaamelott...  
-Nan mais vous êtes la seule cité de Logres à encore vous servir des pigeons, hein. Vous en avez conscience, de ça ? Tout le royaume se fout de votre gueule.  
-C’est très bien, les pigeons, ronchonna la belle-mère du roi.  
-C’est de la merde, et vous le savez très bien, la contra Cryda. Ils se perdent en route, ils sont cons comme des briques, et en plus ils chient partout.  
-Alors que les corvidés, c’est magique, peut-être ?  
-Disons qu’ils font directement à leur destination, qu’ils sont ultra rapides, et que ce sont des animaux extrêmement drôles et intelligents. Ils répètent les messages avec leur voix, ils volent de travers pour faire croire aux prédateurs qu’ils sont blessés, ils font des blagues…  
-Par Lugh ! On dirait Merlin, là. Vous avez fini votre apologie ?  
-Prenez un corbeau, tête de mule ! »

*

En comparaison, le repas avec Ygerne n’avait pas une super ambiance.

« Alors je veux pas faire ma grosse paysanne, mais… il est chiant, ce repas, nota la Picte en plein milieu d’une partie de roi du silence géante.  
-Oui, vous pourriez faire un effort, soeurette, quand même...  
-Oh, attention, hein, déclara la reine-mère, faussement affable. J’ai rien contre les bouseux. D’habitude, je mange pas avec, c’est tout. Alors pour taper la discussion, ce sera sans moi. »

Cryda fit un geste obscène avec deux doigts en forme de lettre de l'alphabet et sa langue qui indiquait que de son côté, elle faisait pire que de seulement “se taper la discussion” avec ladite bouseuse.

« Cryda, Cryda, Cryda…, répéta Ygerne d’un ton désolée. Ne me dites pas que vous…  
-Si !, répliqua Séli, toute joyeuse. Et au moins, moi, je ne suis pas une servante louche qui pourrait être sa nièce.  
-Je n’en peux plus de vos aventures, ma soeur. Vous choisissez vraiment n'importe qui. » 

Ygerne leva les yeux au ciel. Séli, qui s'y attendait, n'était pas exactement vexée et cherchait une réplique cinglante à lui asséner.

« En tout cas, elle s'amuse, elle. C'est pas comme d'autres !  
-Mais vraiment, ma sœur, prendre une cheffe de clan Picte...Vous n'avez donc aucune limite ?  
-Je fus et je reste une veuve joyeuse, rétorqua Cryda. Du temps de Cisterlain, on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été la grosse rigolade tous les jours !  
-C'était le frère d’Uther, n'est-ce pas ?, intervint Séli. Un sacré dégénéré, celui-là, déjà…  
-Et le frangin était mille fois pire !, cracha sa veuve. Il savait ce que j'étais. Et il me haïssait à cause de ça. Il me l'a tellement fait payer…  
-Certains vous diront qu'il était charmant, abonda Ygerne, mais cet homme était un monstre. Je sais ce que ma sœurette a subi. Leurs disputes faisaient trembler le castel jusqu'à ses fondations.  
-Et j'étais couverte de bleus », acheva la concernée, avec un douloureux rictus.

Entre leurs deux assiettes, Séli lui prit doucement la main et en caressa le dos.

« Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de votre faute…  
-Hum. Il est pas allé bouffer les pissenlits de son plein gré. Et après, j'ai dansé sur sa tombe… Littéralement. Un vrai sabbat de sorcières ! J'ai même amené des copines.  
-Vous vous êtes défendue et vengée », lui dit Séli avec sérieux et douceur.

Devant le regard contrit de son aimée, elle insista. 

« Vengée, oui. Vous l'avez puni. Et vous êtes plus forte, aujourd'hui. »

Elles se sourirent tristement.

« Bon bah vous étiez la première à vous plaindre de l’ambiance, mais regardez-moi ce merdier !, ronchonna Ygerne. On a parlé de Cisterlain, purin ! »

*

« Si on parlait plutôt de la famille ?, proposa Cryda qui n’avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle allait foutre les pieds. Ils vont bien, vos gamins ?  
-Oui, bonne idée, tiens, la smala de Séli la Picte… Et votre soeur, elle aime le château ? »

La mate Séli devint assez pâle.

« Personne n’aime le château, voyons soeurette, c’est quoi cette question à la con ?, la reprit Cryda, qui n’avait pas fait gaffe.  
-Oh bah je sais pas, moi… Andraste, elle a l’air plutôt bonne pâte, alors peut-être que…  
-Attendez… Andraste, c’est votre quoi ? »

Séli baissa la tête, penaude. 

« Vous êtes une sacrée filoute ! Pourquoi vous m'aviez pas dit qu’Andraste, la femme du mort, c'était votre frangine ? Vous êtes gonflée, hein ! »

Séli eut du mal à répondre. La petite Andraste, qui se faisait appeler Théodosia maintenant, si naïve et modeste, totalement analphabète, qui avait grandi dans l'ombre de sa flamboyante sœur...

« Vous avez honte d'elle, en fait..., réalisa peu à peu Cryda. C'est ça ?  
-D'elle, et de notre enfance. _Daidí_ m'a donné la meilleure éducation possible. Pas à elle. Sans son mari, elle ne saurait même pas lire.  
-Il lui payait des précepteurs, dit la rumeur…, compléta Ygerne.  
-Odalric l'a épousée pour la dot. Léodagan avait filé un bon paquet de blé à mon clan, pour pouvoir me garder après l'enlèvement. Je suis bien contente de pas avoir été dans la situation d’Andy… d’Andraste, pardon. »

La sœur de la reine évita soigneusement le moindre commentaire sur les noces de Séli. La pauvre fille n'avait jamais compris que son convolage en justes noces _aussi _était une banale alliance politique.__

___« Au début, ils s’aimaient pas, continua la Picte. Elle était trop simple et lui, trop raffiné._  
-Et puis, avec le temps et les leçons privées…  
-Ils sont vraiment tombés amoureux. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Jamais vu ma petite sœur aussi joyeuse. Elle a pondu mioche sur mioche, et ils ont tous survécu en plus. Gras, gros, roses et en bonne santé, les huit ! La veinarde… » 

__Une ombre passa dans le regard de Séli au souvenir de ses propres enfants perdus._ _

__Cryda la laissa se recueillir un peu, se souvenant elle aussi de sa petite fille disparue._ _

__Après un long blanc gênant, elle l'interrogea froidement, quand même :_ _

__« Et vous croyez pas que ça aurait pu m’avancer l'enquête, ça ? »_ _


	4. IV-Comment : Jeté du haut des remparts ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus sur Andraste, l’épouse du défunt. Drague à deux balles d'une princesse sans divertissement, correspondance mouvementée, rituels de sorcellerie décevants. Des soupçons se confirment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques :  
> -[ _Estro-Reel_ , Hughes de Courson et Youenn Le Berre, album “O'Stravaganza, dit “Vivaldi l’Irlandais”, 2001.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mnt_xdCUoSE&list=PLFFE438BF63C95527&index=7)  
> -[ _Enae Volare Mezzo (“Les Visiteurs”)_ , Era](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLvKwxeq-bI) : le cantique d’Andraste-Théodosia (essayez de regarder le clip, si vous pouvez ! ça m’a inspirée)

« Et vous croyez pas que ça aurait pu m’avancer l'enquête, ça ? », lui demanda froidement Cryda.

Séli baissa à nouveau son museau penaud.

« J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ honte d'elle. Et pas que.  
-Ça, on avait compris, la rabroua Ygerne. Vous croyez que j'ai pas honte de mon aînée qui couche avec des servantes et des Pictes ? Mais si j'avais de quoi disculper définitivement ladite aînée du meurtre d'un homme que je savais bon et généreux, j'aurais pas pensé qu'à ma pomme !  
-Vous comprenez pas, insista Séli. Elle ne se considère même plus comme étant de mon sang.  
-Pas très étonnant, vu la pitoyable frangine que vous faites.  
-Nan, ça n'a rien à voir. Andraste s'est convertie.  
-À la nouvelle religion ?, s'étonna Cryda. Et alors ? Votre mari aussi, non ? Ça n'en fait pas un fanatique.  
-Justement. Elle pas seulement devenue chrétienne. Elle est arianiste, maintenant.  
-Aïe..., firent en cœur les sœurs Tape-Dur.  
-Je vous cacherai pas que j’ai, du coup, un peu peur d’elle, en fait.  
-On comprend. »

*

Dame Séli décida d’aller rendre visite à sa soeur Andraste la Picte, désormais Théodosia la Pieuse. Histoire de faire avancer le schmilblick, quoi. Et aussi beaucoup parce que Cryda lui cassait le cul pour son enquête et que jusque-là, non seulement elle n’avait rien foutu, mais en plus, elle avait reculé le temps des révélations, ce qui avait retardé les recherches de sa belle et donc, les conclusions éventuelles qu’elle aurait pu tirer sur l’affaire, sans être trop hâtive.

En bref, Séli avait foutu la merde.

Du coup, une petite partie de la Picte lui assénait que là, elle mériterait drôlement ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin de la figure.

Une autre part d’elle, plus vaste, ronchonnait que c’était super injuste, quoi qu’il arrive, et qu’elle ne méritait pas une chose pareille.

Une troisième section d’elle avait juste la trouille.

Ce fut son sang picte qui l’empêcha de s’enfuir à toutes jambes et d’aller raconter à Cryda qu’elle l’avait pas trouvée, finalement, oups. Un sursaut de bravoure lui fit se redresser le dos, relever ses jupes marron, et gravir, avec moult difficultés, les marches défoncées.

*

Andraste - pardon, Théodosia - s’était tapie dans la chambre la plus austère et la plus délabrée du castel, ce qui n’était pas peu dire vu la dégaine de Tintagel. C’était une petite pièce ronde et froide, au sommet de cette saloperie de tour Nord.

Séli manqua se casser la gueule vingt fois dans les escaliers moisis, fut certaine d’avoir choppé un rhume dès qu’elle se retrouva sur le seuil glacial, et n’eut même pas besoin de frapper à la porte parce qu’elle pendait sur le côté, détachée de ses gonds.

Et là, en prière au milieu de cette salle sordide, la veuve d’Odalric.

Riche d’une chevelure aussi brune que celle de son aînée mais entretenue avec sobriété et modestie, revêtue d’une terne bure du monde clérical, les traits modestes bien que figés dans une espèce de rigueur méditative, Andy… Andraste… Théo… bref, sa frangine, l’accueillit les mains rivées sur son chapelet avec une virulente diatribe religieuse, croix dorée au cou, larmes séchées sur les joues.

« Salutations, ma soeur. Joyeuse Imbolc !  
-Salutation, hérétique. Je ne suis venue ici que parce qu’Odalric avait des obligations diplomatiques, et voilà notre châtiment ! C’est là la punition de notre Seigneur ! »

Okay, donc, grande ambiance. Peu déconcertée car elle avait vu venir le rhinocéros dans le couloir (enfin, la crypte ; enfin non, la chambre), Séli entreprit d’expliquer à quel point ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait de bien s’amuser pour fêter la fin de l’hiver et le retour des jours courts, et dans quelle mesure elle était bien contente d’être avec quelqu’un de sa famille afin de se réjouir ensemble. Ah, et aussi, toutes ses condoléances pour sa perte très récente.

« Peu importe mon désarroi. Mon bien-aimé Odalric a rejoint la part lumineuse de notre Sauveur...  
-Oui mais vous devez être triste, quand même… Vous avez l’air bien dévastée par le chagrin, là.  
-Ma peine ne compte pas. Ce sont là des malheurs terrestres. Le Saint-Esprit m’envoie ces épreuves afin de tester ma foi.  
-C’est pas terrible de sa part, hein. Moi je refuse ce maudit Saint-Esprit, alors, s’il agit autant comme un connard…  
-Silence ! Respectez votre bouche, enfin ! Je redoutais votre visite. Vous êtes percluse par le démon. Il vous possède, corps et âme. Oui, je redoutais votre visite, Sela.  
-Euh… Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, la bigote. Mais d’un autre côté, vous, vous faites absolument aucun effort pour me dépercluser. Ca vous regarde pas, qui possède ma bouche ou je sais pas quoi. »

Sa cadette alla vers elle et tenta de lui prendre les mains. Séli accepta, à contrecoeur.

« Jésus était d’abord humain, mais cet humain disposait d’une part de divinité. Ce qui veut dire que vous aussi, Sela, vous détenez une part de divin en vous. Écoutez-la, et respectez-la.  
-Mon nom n’est pas Sela, dit-elle enfin. C’est “Séli”. Je me suis pas baptisée, moi.  
-Pour moi, vous êtes “Sela”. La capitale d’Edom. Car vous êtes aussi corrompue qu’elle.  
-Sympa, merci, grommela la concernée.  
-Cela veut aussi dire “pierre”, en hébreu. Parce que vous êtes dure comme la pierre, Sela.  
-Ah ouais ?, gronda Séli, agressive. Pourquoi ça ? »

Andy leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

« Regardez-vous. Vous êtes dure comme la pierre avec moi. Vous refusez de parcourir les textes sacrés que je vous ai offert. Vous méprisez ma religion alors que j’ai fait l’effort de venir à votre célébration païenne. Vous refusez même de m’appeler par mon nom de baptême, et utilisez encore un prénom qui est mort à mes yeux, maintenant. »

Bon, d’accord, elle avait compris. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle fasse un effort pour l’appeler Théodosia. C’était une bête question de respect. Elle était tant sur ses gardes qu’elle aussi, elle avait blessé sa cadette.

Cadette qui était, hélas, repartie dans un plaidoyer contre… contre quoi exactement, au juste, d'ailleurs ?

« L'un des plus puissants canaux de transmission parmi les portes du corps d'un être humain, c’est le péché. C'est la raison pour laquelle Satan l’a récupéré pour influencer et commander la Terre.  
-Satan, votre dieu du feu, des morts et de la guerre… Vous voulez dire Taranis ?  
-Ne blasphémez pas, païenne !  
-Je vois pas pourquoi votre Satan serait mauvais, hein. Taranis, c’est un chic type.  
-Bien, puisque c’est comme ça, je vais vous expliquer un mystère simple.  
-Pourquoi pas ? J’ai tout mon temps. Je venais vous parler, de toute façon. »

Andraste - non, Théodosia. Décidément, ça voulait pas rentrer ! Il fallait qu’elle s’y fasse, c’était son choix, après tout - s’écroula sur un banc fort inconfortable et le tapota pour que sa soeur l’y rejoigne. Mal à l’aise, Séli se dit que ce serait encore plus désagréable de se manger debout les catilinaires de la dévote, et la rejoint - non sans remarquer ses jointures blanchies, à force de s’être crispée sur le crucifix.

« Pendant un rapport charnel, il arrive ce qu'on appelle l'échange de semence.  
-Ça dépend du type de rapports, figurez-vous ”, intervient Séli, un peu irritée.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus loin de sa soeur. Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Littéralement, elle s’était assise juste à côté d’elle. Du coup, elle entreprit de discrètement pousser ses fesses vers l’autre bout du banc. Malaise.

« Une semence palpable ET spirituelle !, s’écria Théodosia, sans tenir compte de l’intervention de l’autre Picte. En effet, chaque partenaire va transmettre à l'autre une partie de lui-même sous forme liquide ou spirituelle, qui sera à son image et selon sa ressemblance.  
-Une fois encore, ça, ça dépend carrément du type de fluide qui se transmet, hein. Prenez la cyprine, par exemple. Ben...  
-Sachant que l'homme est dyptique, c'est-à-dire composé de deux parties, terrestre et céleste, l’interrompit Théodosia avec son arianisme, ses sécrétions -et leur germe de vie - le sont également.  
-Alors oui, mais du coup, ça ça ne marche que quand on s’unit à un homme, non ?... Vous m’écoutez tellement pas...  
-Par ricochet, chacun transférera par sa semence, une copie de lui-même, à son conjoint ; et comme l'âme est dans le sang, et que les liens familiaux et les alliances sont liés aussi au sang, il y aura transfert de liens, d'énergie, d'autels... car quand deux corps s'accouplent, ils forment qu'une seule chair.  
-Là-dessus, en effet, je vous rejoins. D’ailleurs, je fais un peu partie de la lignée royale de Tintagel, maintenant. Ygerne est absolument furax à cause de ça. J’adore.  
-Je vous rappelle, femme de petite vertu, que la vie, la mort, la santé, la maladie, le succès, l'échec, la royauté, l'esclavage, la bénédiction, la malédiction sont toutes dans le sang. Autant la bénédiction est contagieuse, autant la malédiction l'est aussi.  
-Merde alors, feint de s’affoler Séli. C’est vrai que les Corniques, avec leurs corbeaux et tout le bordel, ils sont quand même plutôt maudits, oui. Mais le sexe est vraiment bon.  
-En cinq minutes de plaisir, si vous n’y avez pas pris garde, Dame Séli, vous pouvez détruire votre étoile.  
-Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Mon mari se tape la cousine de la duchesse d’Orcanie ! Probablement. Faudrait que je relise sa lettre pour être sûre, je crois bien qu’il l’a mentionné. »

Foutue missive de Léo... Fallait vraiment qu’elle revienne dessus avec Cryda, pour être certaine. Bon, là, par contre, elle avait délibérément cherché les ennuis.

« Faites attention, continua Théodosia sur sa lancée, sans savoir que pour elle fois, elle était raccord avec les pensées de sa frangine. Car vous ne savez pas à quoi la lignée du sang de votre partenaire et ses esprits peuvent être reliés.  
-Ben maintenant que vous le dites, du coup effectivement, Léo et moi couchons tous deux avec des membres de la même famille, par alliance. C’est un peu sale.  
-Exactement ! Plusieurs ont échoué après une union charnelle, juste à cause des transferts d'énergie et d'esprits.  
-Echoué ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, là, échoué ?  
-Plusieurs ont tué leur futur à cause d'un échange de sang.  
-Je croyais que c’était de semence… Bon, je suis perdue, là !  
-Pensez à faire passer votre partenaire par la prière, afin de le purifier. »

Ah putain. Ces Chrétiens. Totalement tarés.

« Prier avant le sexe ? Mais vous êtes pas barge ?  
-Odalric et moi le faisions. Demander la bénédiction de notre Seigneur. S’entourer de personnes pieuses. Trop de beaux corps ont des esprits dangereux et une âme sale.  
-Ça, par contre, c’est vrai. Prenez Morwenna, par exemple, la servante, là… Eh ben c’est complètement une sorcière. Mais Cryda couche quand même avec, parce qu’elle est belle.  
-Le corps est le temple du Saint-Esprit ! Ne l’oubliez jamais !  
-Ouais, ouais, je crois bien que j’avais fini par comprendre, du coup...  
-Je partage avec vous tout ceci, afin de sauver votre vie, et de vous accorder le salut de Jésus-Christ (elle cria presque ce nom). Les choses de la chair ne sont pas mauvaises, à condition qu'on le partage avec la chair de sa chair, les os de ses os, dans le mariage chrétien !  
-Ah mais ça tombe mal, j’ai fait un mix de mariage druidique et de mariage chrétien, moi…C’était bien pourri, d’ailleurs. »

Andraste la regarda avec beaucoup de commisération et de peine. Plus doucement, elle ajouta :

« Soyez bénie, Sela… pardon, huh... Séli. Que Dieu vous garde sur le chemin dangereux que vous menez.  
-Ah, vous de même, Andy… euh, Théodosia. Vous de même. Vous de même. »

*

Riche de cette conversation qui disculpait entièrement sa frangine, trop folle de chagrin et de religion pour être mêlée au meurtre, Dame Séli alla porter ses doutes sur son.mari à son amante. Dans la grande salle de réception, vide pour l’instant, elles s’installèrent à table et relirent avec attention le parchemin honni.

 

_Ma mie,_

_Me voilà fort aise d’avoir de vos nouvelles. Je dois dire que, comme à Tintagel ils ont des corbeaux, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver à votre message, pourquoi vous mettiez tant de temps, et je me demandais s’il ne vous était pas arrivé une quelconque mésaventure, à force de courir par monts et par vaux._

 

« Oh… Vous lui avez vraiment manquée, mauvaise graine !, commenta Cryda avec un sourire narquois. Regardez, il s’est tant inquiété !  
-Bouarf, on s’en fout, de ça, la réprimanda Séli, gênée par l’affection manifeste de son mari. J’veux savoir ce qu’il fiche en mon absence, ce gros sanglier. »

 

_Alors comme ça, y a eu un meurtre à Tintagel ? Je ne suis pas très étonné, en vérité. Tant de personnes détestent sincèrement les propriétaires des lieux et auraient grande joie à voir la Fête de l’Hiver se passer d’une manière misérable, en dépit des efforts de cette rosse de reine-mère !_

 

« Il a raison !, réalisa Cryda. Ça, c’est vraiment important pour l’enquête, j’y avais presque pas pensé…  
-C’est pas vrai du tout, marmonna Séli entre ses dents. Vous y avez beaucoup, beaucoup trop pensé.  
-Ben oui mais la petite Rhona, par exemple...  
-Et c’est reparti pour un tour. Voilà, vous parlez d’elle dès que vous pouvez.  
-Écoutez, non seulement elle nous hait viscéralement et n’en fait pas mystère, mais en plus, si on imagine un scénario où elle essayerait d’attirer l’attention de son oncle en Calédonie, tout en profitant de l’idée que l’Orcanien l’a déjà dans la poche, alors on peut imaginer que…  
-Oh, la ferme. »

 

_J’espère que vous vous amuserez bien avec les soeurs Tape-Dur à tenter d’essayer de trouver un coupable pas trop bidon et que vous en ferez un exemple, au lieu de gracier à tout va comme notre tapette de bon souverain. Cette raclure de Galessin, par exemple, toujours un coup fourré dans les yeux. Ou ce traîne-savates de Thorec des Rames, qui porte bien son nom. Jamais vu un mec qui ramait autant dans la vie !_

 

«’C’est vrai, ça, pourquoi ça serait pas lui, après tout ? Tout bêtement, quoi…  
-Parce que c’est jamais le suspect le plus évident qui a commis le crime dans les histoires, voyons ! Faut suivre !  
-N’empêche, il est zarbi, ce type. Je suis sûre qu’il nous cache quelque chose… »

Cryda ne releva pas, trop concentrée sur la - palpitante - suite de la missive.

 

_Je suis navré d’apprendre que vos maux de tête ont repris. De mon côté, c’est mes problèmes de lombaire qui sont revenus. J’ai vraiment pris cher. Malheureusement, il s’avère que je suis tombé sur le dos (ne me demandez pas comment) et que ça a réveillé mes vieilles douleurs… Plaignez votre pauvre époux, obligé de rester au lit pendant une semaine de fête ! Yule, ça sera pas de la tarte. Je fais de mon mieux pour reprendre du poil de la bête, mais mes maux me donnent un mal de chien._

_Ah, en parlant de Yule, la cousine de la duchesse d’Orcanie est arrivée avec le reste de sa délégation, avant-hier. On a rompu la glace et, sous ses allures polaires, c'est une sacrée langue de vipère, Aliénor, et on a cassé bien du sucre sur le dos des autres idiots. Elle vous présente ses hommages, vu qu’elle sait que vous l’aimez beaucoup._

_Je vous présente les miens aussi, du coup :_

_Mes hommages,_

_Léo_

 

« Ha ! Ha ! Telle est prise qui croyait prendre…  
-Oh, le fumier, fulmina sa femme. Le fumier. Ce culot...  
-Hé, ho, vous l'avez vraiment cherché, aussi, hein. Là, Léo vous rend seulement la monnaie de votre pièce.  
-Oui, bon, vous avez un peu raison, mais…  
-Un peu raison seulement ?, releva Cryda qui feignit d’être blessée.  
-Ouais d’accord, vous avez carrément raison, mais, je sais pas… J’ai vraiment envie de rentrer à Kaamelott et de lui péter la gueule manu militari. »

Les poings serrés sous la table, posture tendue, yeux furibonds, Séli semblait effectivement au bord du gros pétage de câble. Pour l’apaiser, son amante posa l’une de ses mains sur le poing qui était le plus proche d’elle, et posa l’autre sur sa cuisse.

« Allons, vous allez pas rentrer avant la Fête de l’Hiver, quand même, ma belle !, la charma-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Pour fêter ça, on n’a même pas encore fait de petit tour dans la salle de torture… »

Ses doigts s’aventurèrent plus loin encore.

« Je rêve d’affliger un châtiment à votre belle chair insolente... »

Elle fut bien contente de constater le trouble de Séli en réponse. Oh, juste un léger rougissement des joues et une respiration écourtée, mais cela en trahissait bien davantage. La Picte ne rougissait pas facilement, même devant les pires avanies. Signe que se faire proposer une petite séance de supplice consenti, alors qu’elles étaient encore dans un endroit public, ça, ça l’émoustillait.

Autant profiter de son humeur légère pour lui mentionner son nouvel objet de fantasme.

« Et sinon vous en pensez quoi de ma théorie sur la petite Rhona qui aurait commis un crime histoire de saboter la fête et d'être renvoyée de Tintagel, voire afin de pouvoir obtenir la grâce royale grâce à l'intervention de son oncle Agravain qui s’intéresserait donc de nouveau à elle ? Elle deviendrait alors Rhona la Redoutable, et non pas seulement Rhona la Rousse.  
-De la bouse de taureau, commenta Séli d'un ton très paysan. Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de foutre Rhona à toutes les sauces, ma vieille.  
-Sauf à celle où je veux la manger.  
-...  
-...  
-Je le savais ! Vous voulez vous taper la petite rouquine, en fait !  
-Euh… En fait oui. J’ai pas été très subtile, pourtant.  
-Ah ben je vous remercie de votre franchise, espèce de vieille bique ! Vous êtes décidément une belle salope.  
-Rhô, arrêtez, vous allez m’faire rougir…  
-C’est pour ça que vous étiez obsédée par elle…  
-Ben oui, fit Cryda en haussant les épaules. J’trouve que c’était complètement évident. J’aurais même bien voulu qu'on batifole à plusieurs. »

Séli la toisa de la même manière qu'elle aurait pu le faire à Kaamelott, face à une bêtise d’Yvain ou d’Arthur. Puis, froidement, elle commenta :

« Juste une chose, hein : la petite est pas, mais alors _pas du tout_ intéressée.  
-Ouais, j’avais remarqué, merci. Bon, vous avez fini d’enfoncer des portes ouvertes ? C’est assez blessant pour mon égo.  
-J’arrête. A condition que vous me laissiez en enfoncer une petite dernière, pour l’enquête.  
-Mais faites donc, ma mie, se moqua gracieusement Cryda. Puisque c’est pour l’enquête !  
-Ça me fait mal au cul de l’admettre, mais si on prend en compte le fait qu’Odalric était un wisigoth arianiste plutôt extrémiste, que justement les Ariens ont persécuté les Pictes païens, et que ma Rhiannon est une Picte païenne… les choses deviennent plus claires. Surtout que ma seconde maîtresse a une sacrée poigne, et pourrait sans problème dégommer à l’arbalète un fâcheux, ou tout bêtement le pousser du haut des remparts...  
-Pourquoi vous me lâchez toujours les infos importantes quand je viens de construire une théorie toute bancale ?  
-Parce que ça me fait presque de la peine, de vous voir vous acharner comme ça avec vos trucs qui tiennent pas debout.  
-Hum. “Presque” seulement.  
-Ben oui. Intérieurement, je reste majoritairement morte de rire.  
-Espèce de sale pécore.  
-Connasse de bourge. »

Et les noms d'oiseaux volèrent, tandis que les mains de Cryda exploraient leur conquête.

*

« Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vous compter les grains de sables que vous avez dans le vagin et que vous vous décidiez à faire quelque chose de vos journées, Rhona. Pourquoi pas des cours de chant traditionnel avec moi ? Ygerne ne vous l'a peut-être pas dit, car la musique, ça lui rappelle Uther ; mais de mon temps, j'étais fort renommée pour mes ballades… »

Si seulement elle pouvait y rester, dans l’ancien temps ! Cette vieille pute pas discrète de Cryda lui faisait des avances, Rhona en était vraiment certaine, maintenant.

Au départ, c’était de petites choses qui auraient pu passer pour du banal savoir-vivre, voire de la gentillesse. Ne pas l’engueuler lorsqu’elle la gaulait en train de chanter à tue-tête dans les couloirs. Ne pas lui interdire de prendre le joli chat dans ses bras. Lui redonner du dessert au dîner.

Oui, c’était à partir de là que ça avait commencé à relativement déconner.

La soeur d’Ygerne était renommée pour être bonne cuisinière, mais également sacrément rapiat. Les plus anciennes des servantes se souvenaient encore avec effroi de ce jour où Cryda de Tintagel avait donné quarante coups de bâton à Arthur Pendragon, alors encore enfant - il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans - parce qu’il avait osé s’emparer d’un malheureux pot de confiture de fraises maison. Un pot parmi dix autres, lors d’un été prospère, et de la part d’un gamin maigrichon qui ne mangeait pas forcément très à sa faim chez lui.

Là, la perverse offrait à Rhona des tartes aux prunes ou aux pommes et des compotes de figue en permanence. Bizarre, de la part d’une radine bien connue, qui passait son temps à recompter ses bijoux une fois enfermée chez elle - parole de domestique, une fois encore.

D’autant plus qu’elle n’offrait de choses qu’aux gens qu’elle avait pris en chasse. Par exemple les trois harpies qui lui tenaient lieu de suivantes. Celle qui se prenait le plus de mains aux fesses était également celle qui arborait fièrement un rang de perles au cou. Louche, cette histoire.

En résumé, Rhona la Rousse pourrait avoir des perles, des gâteaux et probablement plus, si elle acceptait de laisser la soeur de son hôtesse la traiter comme sa petite poupée de sucre.

Un seul problème, cependant : Rhona n’était absolument pas attirée par une relation avec une vieille fille caustique, curieuse, cruelle, avide, avare, sachant tout, entendant tout, et ayant tout pouvoir sur elle.

Ça vendait pas exactement du rêve.

*

« Mais d'où sortent tous ces fruits ?, finit par demander Rhona à sa maman-gâteau putatoire, sourcils froncés devant un flan aux quetsches. On est pas en plein hiver ? »

Cryda eut un sourire appréciateur. Finalement, la petite rouquine n'était pas si cruche. Peut-être même qu'elle avait une personnalité un peu mordante, sous ses airs de rêveuse.

« C'est magique, ma petite », lui susurra-t-elle en lui prenant le menton dans la main. L’ado se dégagea, dégoûtée.

« Magique ?, insista-t-elle pourtant, la curiosité plus forte que l'instinct de survie.  
-Sé… Dame Séli connaît un druide qui a inventé un procédé afin de conserver les fruits. Merlin l’Enchanteur, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
-Jamais entendu parler.  
-Ah… Euh… Ben c'est de lui.  
-Super. »

La conversation était en train de mourir à petit feu. La Tintageloise décida de raviver les braises, forte de la lueur de curiosité dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

« Ça vous dirait d’assister à un rituel de magie ? »

*

« Donc elle va faire parler le mort, votre sorcière ? », demanda sur le trajet une Rhona surexcitée.

Morwenna la servante coula un regard lourd de jugement vers sa maîtresse - aux deux sens du terme. Dame Séli pouffa de rire peu discrètement. Cryda eut le bon goût de prendre un air gêné.

« Uh… Pas exactement… Disons plutôt que Morwenna va nous aider à relever des indices, qui feront avancer l'enquête.  
-Vous aviez dit, je cite, “elle fera parler le mort", releva Rhona d'un ton faussement innocent, avec une moue adorable.  
-J'ai… exagéré. »

Derrière elle, la toux de Séli sonnait étrangement comme le mot « menti ».

*

« Tiens, votre magie est verte, comme celle de cette diablesse d’Anna. Je pensais que la magie blanche serait d’une couleur plutôt bleue, je sais pas…  
-Magie blanche, magie noire… »

Morwenna caressait les mots, avec une délicate rudesse.

« Ce ne sont que des constructions sociales. Ce qui compte, ce sont les intentions. Vos intentions sont-elles pures en recherchant le meurtrier d’un homme innocent, maîtresse ?  
-Je pense, oui, répondit Cryda avec malaise.  
-Alors il s’agit de sorts bénéfiques. »

 

En outre, c'était le soir d’Imbolc, ce qui rendait l’occulte plus aisé. La fête ne commencerait que dans quelques heures, mais la nuit était déjà tombée.

Pendant le début du rituel, une Séli absolument pas impressionnée expliqua à mi-voix ses déboires avec sa cadette, dans des intonations aussi bien agacées qu’amusées.

De sa voix rauque et voilée, décidément familière à Cryda, la servante interrompit soudain son soliloque.

« Votre soeur n’avait pas entièrement tort, fit la sorcière. Par - ou pour - le sexe, on peut ravir une couronne, usurper un trône, tomber en disgrâce, déchirer ses tuniques, dérober or et argent, changer les étoiles, détruire une personne, et même tuer…  
-Vous pensez que le mort est lié à une histoire de fesses ?, se moqua Séli.  
-Pas nécessairement. »

Une pause solennelle.

« Mais les énergies sombres me soufflent qu'il a été assassiné par un homme. Ou par une mâle femme. »

D'après Morwenna, c'était parce qu’Odalric le maccabée avait ripé sur le talus en pierre de taille, qui renforçait la base de la tour, avec beaucoup de force. Ça se voyait aux traces transversales laissées dans la neige. Preuve, s'il en fallait, qu'il avait bel et bien été jeté du haut des tours. Et qu'il n'avait donc pas été dégommé de loin, à l’arbalète.

D’un autre côté, c'était Morwenna qui avait trouvé le corps, ce qui la plaçait en deuxième sur la liste des potentiels tueurs - ou tueuses. Ça l'arrangerait bien de se disculper.

Ridicule, se dit Cryda en secouant la tête. Cette nuit-là, elles l'avaient envoyée chercher de la cire de bougie, pour leurs jeux personnels. La servante ne pouvait qu’être innocente.

Et si l'assassin était bien un homme, alors il ne restait plus que deux suspects.

« Je savais bien que ma théorie sur l’Orcanien était juste ! », jubila Cryda,ravie de bientôt récupérer l'attention de la jolie frimousse rousse à elle toute seule.

Frimousse rousse qui sursauta.

« L’Orcanien ? Vous voulez dire Galessin de Kirkwall ? C'est pas lui.  
-Allons, mon enfant, fit Cryda en lui prenant la mimine. Perdre votre prétendant est rude, seulement…  
-Non, ça peut pas être lui car il était avec moi », rétorqua Rhona en reprenant sa main.

Sous le regard inquisiteur et pervers de son hôtesse, Rhona ne put que rougir.

« En tout bien, tout honneur ! ll me montrait différentes techniques de calligraphie pour mes missives.  
-Et pourquoi mes espionnes… euh, mes suivantes… n'ont-elles rien su ?  
-Parce qu'on se cachait d’Ygerne, qui aurait désapprouvé. On est allé à la volière des corbeaux, là où personne n'irait nous chercher. Et c'était plus pratique pour les lettres. »

Hum. La volière se situait au sommet de la tour Ouest. Le lieu du crime en était effectivement trop éloigné.

« Alors c'est Thorec, se résigna la détective. C'est dommage, il faisait beaucoup trop évident. En plus, j'étais sûre qu'il avait un secret beaucoup plus intéressant…  
-Ou bien ma Rhiannon, intervint la Picte d'une petite voix. Rhiannon la Lionne. Pour venger mon peuple des persécutions arianistes.  
-Pourquoi vous ne me dites jamais vos idées, bourrique ? », trépigna Cryda.

Séli ne répondit rien, inquiète.

Qu'allait-il arriver à son amante, si elle était confondue en tant que criminelle, à Tintagel la cruelle, le soir de la Fête de l’Hiver ?


	5. V - Pourquoi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Fête de l’Hiver bat son plein. Catalogue des invités. Des révélations (ou pas) tombent au goutte-à-goutte. Cryda et Séli célèbrent l’évènement à leur manière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques :  
> -[ _Ceol Cuàine_ , Hughes de Courson et Youenn le Berre, album “O’Stravaganza” dit “Vivaldi l’Irlandais”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgVY0qHKTJU) : la Fête de l'Hiver à Tintagel  
> -[ _Old Hag_ , The Corrs, album “Home”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KpHVu1tkqk) : la ritournelle de Cryda

Bon. Séli avait _encore_ menti à son amante à propos de l'enquête. Et ouvertement, cette fois, en plus.

Mais hé. C'était pas sa faute si cette vieille carne avait autant de flair qu'un lézard enrhumé !

Le (ou plutôt la) coupable venait de se griller bêtement devant leurs yeux… et Cryda acceptait encore de se faire mener en bateau sur des fausses pistes à la con.

À ce niveau-là, c'était plus une investigation, c'était du patinage artistique.

Par contre, fallait qu'elle tire vite sa Rhiannon de ce mauvais pas. Le banquet allait avoir lieu, et les révélations également.

Heureusement que la Picte se gardait plus d'un tour dans son sac !...

Ou dans sa hotte de Saint-Nicolas, plutôt. Puisque la fameuse Fête de l’Hiver, c’était ce soir.

En plus, elle adorait les fêtes. Surtout celles de la fin de l'année, quand il faisait bien froid et qu'on buvait du vin chaud pour se réchauffer. 

Et aussi n'importe quoi où on buvait, en fait. Les feux de la Saint-Jean, Samhain, la Saint-Nicolas… (Oui, on buvait à la Saint-Nicolas, quand c'était Dame Séli qui l’organisait. C'était pas elle qui faisait les règles… enfin si, justement.) 

Enfin non, pour une fois, c’était pas elle qui organisait tout ce bordel ! Ça changeait de Kaamelott et de leurs festivités où c’était sur Bibi que ça tombait de s’occuper de l'organisation des banquets. Fête du Printemps, Fête des Pommes, Fête des Coings, Fête des Marrons, Fête du Cochon… Elle aimait bien l’ambiance, mais qu’est-ce que c’était fatiguant !

Cette fois-ci, au moins, elle se contenterait de participer.

*

La Fête de l’Hiver. La fameuse, la dénigrée, la redoutée Fête de l’Hiver.

Une pataugeoire entre les Saturnales, Imbolc et Yule, en fait. Intitulé “Noël” quand même, histoire de, parce que les hôtesses de maison étant toutes deux baptisées, ça aurait fait mauvais genre de s'y prendre autrement.

Pas mal de vioques. « Le cœur du vieux-pays de Logres battait ici », qu’y disaient. Des ménestrels qui bramaient des machins en cornique, des acrobates un rien raffinés, un montreur d’ours légèrement surfait.

Fourbi de nourritures tous plus décadentes les unes que les autres. Le roi Arthur médisait un brin en assénant qu'on « mangeait de la merde » à cette célébration, mais il restait exact que beignets trop gras, plats en sauce et viandes épaisses proliféraient. 

Décorations en pagaille. Vilains courants d’air dans une grande salle délabrée, requinquée pour l’occasion, bien qu’assez bien accueillante, au fond. En étant pas trop regardant.

Banquet, donc. Une bonne dizaine d’invités, tous dans leurs petits souliers, pour cette Nativité païenne… puisque tout un chacun restait conscient du malaise indû par un certain, ou plutôt une certaine, criminelle en pleine nature !

*

Morwenna servait les plats, mine de rien. Un affreux rictus lui balafrait le visage, et Séli devait consciemment prendre pour elle pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans ladite figure. Après tout, Ygerne de Tintagel tentait et loupait une belle impro d’hôtesse parfaite, c’eût été de mauvais ton...

L’air perdu et fort mal à l’aise, Thorec des Rames, Galessin de Kirkwall et Théodosia la Veuve jouaient un concert muet de regards fuyants. Profil bas. Ils ignoraient qui était l’assassin, et tenaient chacun à garder caché leur forêt de secrets ou d’aspects peu aimés dans ce repaire de mécréants.

En face d’eux, le rire trop franc et l’allure bien sûre, Rhiannon la Lionne griffait la salle de sa présence, dévorait ses mots, rugissait ses amusements. Difficile de croire que sa tribu ne l'était que par alliance : on eût cru voir une native, surtout avec son visage orné de scarifications et de spirales bleues. Une vraie sauvageonne. C’était tout juste si elle n’allait pas prendre Séli sur ses genoux, son pichet de bière à la main, _à la_ Picte. 

Séli, justement, avait picolé un peu plus que de raison, et commençait à avoir l’impression que la grande table du banquet ferait un bel emplacement pour une tarentelle. En attendant, elle réclamait à corps et à cris un autre verre de vin, parce qu’elle rentrait pas en carriole, que diable ! A son âge, fallait bien savoir s’amuser un peu...

A l’opposé, la p’tite Rhona la Rousse picorait chichement son cidre doux, avec des mines perdues, rêveuses. Muette, discrète et bien coiffée, l’adolescente répétait dans sa tête le laridé gaélique qu’elle comptait jouer lors de son heure de gloire. La trouille à l’idée de se produire ainsi en public se disputait à l'ennui profond qui l’envahissait, mâtiné de vague à l'âme.

Hum, ces allures poétiques et égarées… Ces manières de princesse calédonienne, mélancolique et loin de chez elle... Ce joli minois, orné d’une si chouette frimousse ! 

La mordante fille de Sappho ressentait une attirance peu honorable - bien qu’évidente - envers le petit chat rouquin qu’elle avait accueilli en sa sinistre demeure glacée. 

Oui, Cryda se sentait tiraillée entre une espèce de mépris envers cette jeune fille tiède, et une sorte d’attraction farouche pour cette féline fort domestiquée, dont elle rêvait d’explorer les secrets...

Et surtout, elle n'avait pas vraiment la perception du moment où il fallait savoir... laisser tomber.

Parce que là, sa proie s'ennuyait, voilà tout. Ce n'était pas un complexe système de signaux pour qu'on vienne lui adresser la parole et l’embêter.

Cela dit, le jour où la sapphique Cornique aurait appris à communiquer correctement avec les femmes, bon... Il se mettrait à geler en Enfer, sans doute.

*

« Je vous trouve particulièrement en beauté, ce soir, ma petite Rhona. Vous avez changé quelque chose, non ? Vos cheveux, peut-être ?  
-Euh… Je les ai lavés... Pour la Fête…  
-Ah, ça fait une satanée différence avec Thorec, hein ? Il ne doit sûrement jamais entretenir sa crinière de tresses emmêlées, lui. Hu hu hu. »

Rhona la considéra comme si elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cette vieille folle était acharnée. 

« Je… Je vous compare pas à Thorec des Rames, hein !, se reprit Cryda qui avait percuté trop tard pour sa boulette. C'est pratiquement un vagabond.  
-Ah bon. Parce qu'on aurait dit. Bon, je vous laisse, j'avais promis à Galessin de Kirkwall de m’assoir à côté de lui. »

Et la chatonne sauvage, qui avait bien caché ses griffes, se leva carrément de table sous le regard fasciné de l'oiseau de proie bredouille.

*

Lorsque Rhona s'installa à côté de Galessin, ce dernier sursauta.

Peu étonnant. Galessin sursautait tout le temps.

Entre ça, son mutisme et ses tics, il savait bien que ça n’améliorait pas spécialement son image de Type Louche.

Mais bon.

Savoir que Shaona, sa première épouse, était morte du choléra sans même qu'il puisse lui faire ses adieux lui serrait le cœur depuis des années.

Se souvenir de sa joie pendant la grossesse de Laggan, avant que tout ne lui soit brutalement arraché, lui arrachait des mimiques de chagrin à chaque instant.

Et l'accident de carriole où Griselda avait péri, alors qu'il était toujours - honteusement - en vie lui donnait encore des cauchemars. 

Cauchemars qu'il tentait de conjurer lors de ses tristes visites à la crypte de Kirkwall.

Ce soir, il sentait particulièrement mal car il devrait se contenter de la chapelle de Tintagel, où la messe de minuit le disputait à des célébrations plus païennes.

Cela aggravait son mal. Car les fêtes saisonnières, surtout celle d’hiver, éveillaient presque toujours en lui un état nerveux et tourmenté.

Hanté par ses deuils, riche de l'impression de combler ces vides béants par sa prétendante en quête d'affection sincère, l’Orcanien posa sa main sur celle de Rhona la Rousse. Son prénom ressemblait un peu à celui de sa première femme, Shaona. 

Et elle avait le même sourire empli d'espoir. Elle avait tant besoin de lui. C'était presque déjà une promesse de bonheur.

La jeune fille lui sourit avec sincérité, heureuse d’enfin recevoir l'amour et l'attention dont elle se languissait tant.

*

De l'autre côté de la table, le même geste ; une réaction aux antipodes.

En son fort intérieur, Séli était partagée entre l'effroi et l'amusement.

Rhiannon avait osé lui prendre la main ! Juste sous le nez de Cryda, qui, convenances obliges, ne pouvait permettre à sa propre maîtresse secondaire de se restaurer avec elle.

(Séli avait hâte de lui balancer la révélation en pleine figure, rien que pour voir son expression. Ça serait un moment assez marrant.)

Alors voilà. Le truc, c'était que les Pictes étaient restés un gros peuple d’hérétiques. Sans culpabilisation judéo-chrétienne sur le fait de se toucher. Les fervents arianistes, ça restait plutôt rare, comme anomalie - n’en déplaise à sa frangine.

Et donc, même quand ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, les chefs et cheffes avaient tendance à renforcer leurs liens claniques par câlins, accolades et serrements de paluche. Ça, et les danses-contact, les cérémonies ponctuées d’embrassades, les débordements festifs. Alors, lorsqu’en plus, ils étaient dans une relation de minouchage occasionnel… V’là la proximité physique !

Au détour d'une conversation animée, la guerrière au visage strié et tatoué avait donc éclaté de rire, en rejetant sa crinière blonde en arrière. Puis elle avait pris la main de sa compagne, et l’avait désignée aux autres, en la pointant de son bras libre, hilare :

« Elle aussi, elle en a, des tatouages !, s’esclaffait-elle. Je ne vous dirai pas où ils sont, car pour certains, c'est un peu indécent ! »

En effet. C'était même le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Par Brigantia, que Rhiannon n’ait point le goût de mentionner le lacis d’encre en forme de triangle tribal que Séli détenait en bas du dos, afin de la protéger des mauvais esprits. Le bas du dos, les hommes trouveraient ça grivois, d’autant plus que la tatoueuse qui avait réalisé l’œuvre d'art miniature, leur guérisseuse, n'aimait que les femmes.

Pire encore : la plume de grive stylisée qui lui était gravée au-dessus du pubis, sous le nombril, sous la forme d’une fine ligne striée. Même si la grive était son totem, et représentait donc son guide dans le monde spirituel, l'assemblée s'arrêterait sans doute à l'information “pubis". 

À la limite, oui, à la limite, c'était possible de mentionner sa croix celtique inscrite dans un cercle de culture. C'était à son biceps droit. Rien de trop choquant.

« Elle peut vous la montrer, si vous voulez ! Suffit qu'elle relève sa manche. Lily, tu veux bien ?  
-Pas question, Riri ! »

Séli détestait ce surnom avec ferveur. Principalement parce qu'il renvoyait à des fleurs, et qu'elle avait jamais pu blairer ça, les fleurs - un dégoût qu'elle avait su inculquer à sa gamine, encore que cette cruche soit bien capable de changer d'avis pour flatter le premier blondinet venu !

Mais “Lily”, vraiment… En voilà un nom à la con. Virginal, un truc porté par des mères très jeunes et rousses aux yeux verts, qui disaient sans doute à leur mioche des âneries genre « Reste près de moi ». 

Pour se venger, Séli raccourcissait elle aussi le beau nom de déesse de son amie… sauf que cette dernière s'en foutait éperdument, et se jouait même de la rime. Riri et Lily. Lily et Riri.

Dans une espèce d’acharnement taquin, elle employait d'ailleurs le surnom dès que possible.

« Allez, quoi, Lily ! Et pis tes bras y sont tellement jolis !... Moi aussi, j'en ai de sacrés, mais toi, t'as une de ces poignes… Montre à ces messieurs ! » 

Bref, Rhiannon semblait déjà bien engagée sur le chemin de l’ébriété et de la démonstrativité. R.I.P., non-jalousie de sa maîtresse, R.I.P. 

C’était pas la peine de se donner autant de mal pour se tenir à carreaux pendant le reste de son séjour, si, en une seule soirée, il devenait évident que les deux cheffes de clan partageaient bien plus que la même chopine.

Le problème, c’est que Séli avait descendu pas mal de bolets, elle aussi. Et au lieu de trouver affligeante la soif de câlins de son autre maîtresse, son soi inébrié constatait que la situation n’était point dénuée d’humour. 

Le tout sous le regard désapprobateur de Théodosia.

*

Qui ne s’amusait pas. On ne s’éclate pas à une fête pseudo-chrétienne, mais résolument païenne, lorsqu’on a embrassé la foi du Fils humain à part divine.

Non, vraiment, Théodosia passait un assez mauvais quart d’heure. D’une part, parce que l’aînée de son clan avait décidé de se jeter à cœur perdu dans la gaudriole. D’autre part, parce qu’elle vivait dans la terreur de se voir reprocher ses croyances.

Elle qui refusait de boire la moindre goutte d’alcool en dehors de l'Eucharistie, qui fustigeait l’usage du nom de Dieu dans des injures, et qui considérait que les intervalles non justes devraient faire l’objet d’un rapport au pape… La voici plongée dans un sabbat du démon, où vin, cidre et bière coulaient à flots dans des “nom de Dieu !” tonitruants, sur fond de crin-crin pourri qui jouait des sixtes. 

Pas exactement le bonheur, donc.

Ce fut donc une bonne surprise que de découvrir que Thorec, son voisin de tablée, détestait lui aussi l’ambiance.

*

Le chevalier errant ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il voyait.

On lui avait toujours décrit Tintagel comme une cité-état froide et austère, dont la Fête de l’Hiver ressemblait à un congrès de croque-morts. Une atmosphère sereine, idéale pour poursuivre ses séances de méditation, ou pour dézinguer du bourgeois - monnayant compensation pécuniaire, cela allait sans dire. 

Et il était vrai qu'au début, on était bien partis dans l'ambiance funeste, notamment quand la reine Ygerne avait raconté que le soir du meurtre, le fantôme de son époux l'avait guidée jusqu'à la salle du trône (pour quoi faire ? Mystère). 

Ça, c'était typique de Tintagel. Des esprits, des morts, une reine-mère à moitié folle, des servantes en nuisette qui couraient dans tout le château, la nuit, avec des lanternes...

Les autres villes s’enivraient de boucan et croulaient sous les pas de danse, ce qui l’empêchait de travailler correctement. Et puis il n’y trouvait jamais de contrat correct, car personne n’y engageait de mercenaire pendant les réjouissances, trêve hivernale oblige.

À Tintagel, il aurait pu se dégotter une prime fastoche, si seulement cette affaire sordide n'avait pas mis le holà sur tout meurtre rémunéré. En plus, cette folle de cheffe picte à l’épithète de Lionne n'avait pas cessé de le défier dans des jeux idiots. Certes, il aimait bien les paris, mais là, c'en devenait une manie. 

Et pour couronner la fève, voilà que son castel censément idéal s’était lancé dans la même déréliction que les autres lieux ! C’était vraiment à se taper la tête contre les murs.

Le chevalier poussa un lourd soupir. Au moins son secret était-il bien gardé...

*

L’avantage à s’être assise à côté du duc d’Orcanie, pour une jeune fille qui parlait aussi doucement que Rhona, c’était qu’ils pouvaient se faire des messes basses.

« Vous en avez parlé à quelqu’un, vous, de ce qu’on a trouvé avec les noms ? », lui chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille.

Galessin eut son drôle de rictus, mi-tic, mi-grimace, qu’elle avait appris à comprendre comme l’équivalent d’un véritable sourire.

« Est-ce que j’ai une dégaine de pipelette ? », fit-il de son habituel ton un peu brusque.

La Calédonienne rougit, gênée d’avoir douté de lui. 

Chez son père, ou aux yeux de son hôtesse, on aurait pu penser que c’était deux tourtereaux en train de s’échanger de mots doux. Pas des enquêteurs en herbe, qui avaient profité de leur nuit à la volière pour non seulement échanger des techniques à propos des calligraphies de noms propres, mais surtout, qui avaient ainsi découvert quelque chose d’incroyable à propos de l’un des invités.

Le chevalier d’industrie, le délabré mystérieux, le beau ténébreux. Celui dont tout le monde ignorait l’histoire, une armoire à secrets, un épouvantail à histoires.

Celui dont le patronyme n’était qu’une vulgaire anagramme. 

Thorec des Rames. Hector des Mares.

Le cadet du roi Ban de Bénoïc, fils naturel d'une esclave helvète, prince caché qui errait sur les routes incognito.

Le frère bâtard de Lancelot du Lac.

*

C'était à cause de lui qu’Hector des Mares avait choisi l'anonymat, et le pseudonyme de Thorec des Rames.

Intransigeant, son aîné lui avait interdit de mettre les pieds à Kaamelott, car « un frère, même demi, pour un chevalier errant réputé orphelin, ça ne faisait pas sérieux ». Hector n'avait ainsi jamais assisté à la moindre réunion de la Table Ronde.

Alors sa vie était devenue une succession de contrats de mercenaire bien nets, de méditations en plein air dans ses frusques dépenaillées, de séjours dans des auberges borgnes, de paris ou de compétitions pour passer le temps.

Et il avait trouvé une adversaire de choix chez l'une des cheffes de clan pictes. Un peu trop motivée pour la joute, même.

Justement. Après avoir détaillé l'emplacement et le sens de tous ses tatouages (ce qui avait pris une bonne heure et demie, déjà), la redoutable Rhiannon s'était lancée dans des explications sur sa résistance à la douleur, puis sur son entraînement guerrier. Maintenant, elle racontait vivement sa compétition au tir à l’arbalète contre lui, avant-hier. Cela avait eu lieu dans la salle d’armes, devant maints témoins, et s'était soldé par une cuisante égalité. 

Et là, Séli réalisa brusquement - et avec un grand soulagement - que cela constituait un alibi solide et vérifiable pour Rhiannon. Aucune accusation décente ne pourrait être portée contre sa chérie.

En effet, leur concours de celui qui lancerait la flèche la plus précise, capable de passer à travers les trous des haches, avait eu lieu lors d’une soirée bien précise : celle du meurtre. Thorec aussi était disculpé d’office, évidemment.

Si on récapitulait...

Cette nuit-là, Ygerne avait été alertée par le fantôme d’Uther Pendragon et avait erré jusqu'à la salle du trône (personnellement, Séli misait surtout sur un bon vieux cas de démence sénile, vu la panique dans laquelle ça avait plongé ses suivantes). 

Théodosia, la veuve d’Odalric, devait probablement dormir à poings fermés dans sa tour glaciale. Elle n'avait pas d’alibi, mais la femme semblait trop folle de douleur et ancrée dans la foi que lui avait enseigné son mari pour pouvoir être coupable de quoi que ce soit. Et Séli connaissait bien sa cadette : Andraste, sa petite Andy, était incapable de jouer la comédie. Élevée dans la simplicité et l'ignorance, elle débordait de reconnaissance envers l’époux qui lui avait offert une éducation et une existence en tant qu’être digne d’amour et d’attention.

Un peu le schéma entre Rhona de Calédonie et le duc d’Orcanie, si Séli avait bien compris leur relation. D'après leurs dires, ils avaient calligraphié les noms des invités à la volière, mais la Picte soupçonnait là des baisers volés et des mains baladeuses. Il suffisait de les voir ensemble à table pour flairer le futur couple...

Dans le style duo de choc, Thorec et Rhiannon s’étaient affrontés lors d'un concours de tir dans la grande salle. Et c'était vrai que le chevalier errant semblait être un parieur invétéré, tandis que sa Riri adorait les étalages de force et d’habileté. Flèches perdues, haches alignées et domestiques traumatisés pouvaient en témoigner. 

Pas de témoin - mais le résultat était bien là : Morwenna avait apporté (ou plutôt, posé derrière la porte) de la cire de bougie à sa maîtresse, pour une utilisation pas très politiquement correcte mais qui pouvait passer pour du « Elle avait besoin de lumière cette nuit, elle avait une invitée ».

Car Séli et Cryda étaient ensemble dans la chambre de cette dernière, pour les raisons que l'on sait - elles avaient été assez fute-fute pour prétendre qu’elles échangeaient des recettes de cuisine pour la fête. Vu le niveau pathétique de la Picte, et l’expertise de la Tintageloise, c’aurait pas été du luxe, en effet.

Bref, tout le monde possédait désormais un solide alibi, ou était disculpé pour des raisons de contexte… à part peut-être une personne, écartée de la liste des suspects trop vite, et pour de mauvaises raisons.

Cynique, Séli se demandait comment mettre au courant sa dulcinée de la coupable (désormais plutôt évidente) en lui épargnant une humiliation publique.

*

Bon, déjà, en faussant compagnie à l'autre Picte. Si elle la laissait faire, Rhiannon finirait par faire un bras de fer contre elle, sur un tonneau de picrate. Avec la langue.

Séli profita des grands gestes dont sa comparse barbouillait les invités, débordant d’enthousiastes explications sur la mécanique des arbalètes, pour aller chercher sa maîtresse principale.

Cette dernière broyait manifestement du noir, menton dans la main, superbe statue isolée au milieu du chaos. 

Son amante prit un temps pour admirer les yeux gris, cernés, à l'expression languissante et frustrée, rivés sur l'adolescente qui chuchotait à l'oreille de Galessin. Les traits tirés mais finement ciselés, à l'expression avide, tendus dans cette observation muette. Les cruelles dentelles de la manche noire ouvragée en contraste avec la main hâve, aux ongles courts, qui plongea Séli dans la rêverie à son tour... 

Séli qui s’ébroua, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, quand même !

« Amenez-vous, ma p’tite, lui glissa-t-elle en la tirant par ladite manche. J'ai à vous parler.  
-Mais Rhona…  
-Rhona en a rien à foutre de vous,vous voyez bien. Elle est pas des nôtres.  
-On sait jamais, ronchonna la vieille corneille. Vous, vous n'en avez pas l'air, mais vous en avez la musique, espèce d’épouse amoureuse bien propre sur elle !  
-Moi, ça n'a rien à voir, se défendit mollement la Picte. C'est ma culture qui veut ça… Par chez moi, on l'est toutes au moins un peu. Si vous voyiez la gueule de nos rituels d’initiation...  
-Ben peut-être qu'ils ont un genre de matriarcat en Calédonie aussi !, insista l’irrécupérable. Ça coûte rien d’observer.  
-Lâchez l'affaire, ma vieille...  
-Et puis je sais même pas quand elle va chanter !... », geint-elle sur le ton plaintif d'une enfant de six ans qui réclamait un cadeau.

Cette espèce de vieille lesbienne inutile… Rien à faire. Faudrait sortir l'artillerie lourde.

« Je sais qui a fait le coup. Pour Odalric. »

Les yeux de Cryda s’écarquillèrent alors, sa bouche en cul de poule, son expression émerveillée, semblable à celle d'une petite fille qui recevait un présent bien plus somptueux que celui qu'elle avait espéré. 

« C'est qui ? C'est qui ?, pépia-t-elle.  
-Je vous le dirai en privé.  
-Maintenant !, réclama-t-elle.  
-Nan… L'assassin rôde encore.  
-D’accord », concéda Cryda d'un ton traînant, presque boudeur.

Sa maîtresse l’entraîna vers les tréfonds de Tintagel, en un lieu qu'elle avait envie de voir depuis longtemps.

La salle de torture.

*

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de pousser la chansonnette ?, la houspilla la mordante fille de Sappho. Je sais qu'il y a du bruit en haut, mais pas de quoi couvrir vos mélodies, quand même !  
-Chut, vieille perverse. C'est juste parce que personne ne viendra nous chercher là-bas.  
-Mouais… Je pense aussi que vous avez des idées déplacées, petite dépravée !  
-Seulement si vous êtes d’humeur, roublarde. »

Une pause.

« Cela dit, c'est vrai que ça concerne quelqu'une avec qui vous avez fait des cochoncetés. »

*

« Pour le moment, c'est surtout avec vous que je fais des cochoncetés, remarqua Cryda, le regard peu innocent. J'avais un autre gibier en tête, mais impossible de l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse. Maudite princesse. »

Dame Séli était assez hallucinée de constater que son amante n'avait toujours pas percuté, pour l'assassin.

D'un autre côté, il fallait lui pardonner. Son obsession pour Rhona mobilisait pas mal de ses ressources cognitives !

« Vous pouvez lâcher votre sale petite rouquine pour dix minutes ? Je connais le nom du coupable.  
-Eh bah vous avez bien de la chance ! Moi, je sais pas qui c'est. Ma piste sur la Rhiannon était daubée du cul. Et tous les autres débiles ont un alibi, ou pas de motifs, ou les deux. »

Bon. Il était temps d’enfoncer quelques portes ouvertes. Et de se la jouer maïeutique de Socrate. Séli se sentait tellement puissante ! C'était l'heure de sa grande démonstration.

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu motiver un crime aussi absurde, à votre avis ? », commença-t-elle. 

Cryda fit un bruit de prout avec la bouche.

« Le mari de ma sœur, Odalric le Wisigoth, était un homme bon et généreux. Il a donné à Andraste une éducation digne de ce nom, de l'amour sincère et une présence à ses côtés. Il était là pour ses enfants et veillait à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Son ménage était connu pour sa stabilité, son clan vivait des jours prospères. Ça peut pas être un suicide. C'est un meurtre. Et un mystère.  
-J'aurais cru comprendre… On a pas arrêté de le répéter. Et alors ?  
-En considérant cette vie si heureuse… Quelqu'un aurait pu le faire par jalousie.  
-Merci pour l'info, mais je vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir. »

Dame Séli se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle de torture, mains croisées derrière le dos, très digne et élégante - enfin, elle espérait.

« Ce meurtre dérange l’équilibre de la cité-état. La reine-mère a noyé le poisson et vous a chargée de l'enquête, mais ça a mis en péril la fête. Les gens restent sur leurs gardes. L'ambiance aurait pu être meilleure. Sans parler des rumeurs, et de la mauvaise réputation que cela entretient sur vos confins.  
-C'est clair… Votre mari s'est sacrément foutu de notre gueule, par exemple, dans sa lettre. Ils doivent bien se marrer, à Kaamelott !  
-Kaamelott…, répéta Séli. Au tout début de notre enquête, nous avons éliminé un suspect, ou plutôt une suspecte, en pensant qu'elle devait être à la capitale au moment des faits. »

Séli stoppa ses cent pas et pivota lentement sur ses talons, dos à Cryda, pour l'effet dramatique. Il manquait plus qu’un peu de pluie et de tonnerre, au lieu des cris idiots des invités. Malheureusement, y avait pas de fenêtre ou d’âtre dans la salle où elles étaient. Zut pour la mise en scène. 

« Une femme envieuse, connue pour ses frasques meurtrières, et qui, ayant été implicitement exclue de la Fête de l'Hiver, aurait tout intérêt à ce qu'elle se passe mal.  
-Ma nièce, réalisa (enfin !) la sœur d’Ygerne. Anna de Tintagel.  
-Morganna, de son nom entier. Une adepte de la magie noire et des potions. Celle de polymorphie, par exemple, dont s’était servie son beau-père Uther Pendragon afin de concevoir son bâtard de demi-frère. »

Quand Séli se retourna vers elle, Cryda s’était couvert le visage des mains, l'expression horrifiée.

« Morwenna, c’est Anna déguisée…, marmonna-t-elle, atterrée.  
-Exactement, Ferdinand ! C'est la seule explication qui tienne un tant soit peu la route. »

Cryda ne rit pas au calembour.

« Vous voulez dire que non seulement j'avais la coupable devant les yeux depuis le début, que deuxièmement, c'était à elle que j'avais spontanément pensé tout de suite et qu’on a donc perdu un temps fou dans ces conneries, et qu’en plus, je me tape vraiment ma nièce depuis trois jours ?!! »

Elle semblait au bord de la crise d’apoplexie. Séli la fit s'assoir. Le fauteuil était bardé de chaînes, mais ce serait pour plus tard, personne n'était d’humeur.

« C'est _grosso merdo_ la situation, oui », lui glissa une Séli assez satisfaite de ses effets de manches. 

Cryda gronda une sarabande d’injures à l'adresse de la coupable. A un moment donné, ça parla d’aller aux corbeaux, Séli ne comprit pas ce passage-là. Y avait également des morceaux assez salés à propos des pourceaux et de leur parenté certaine avec cette traîtresse. Et quelques trucs sur les vipères qu’on réchauffait en son sein. Tout un bestiaire. 

Puis ça dérapa pour inclure sa saleté de maîtresse (qui aurait quand même pu lui dire plus tôt, c'est vrai), sa conne de sœur totalement aveugle (bon, Ygerne avait un peu manqué de discernement, sur ce coup-là, c'était pas faux), cette ordure de mort (qui aurait pu ne pas mourir, quand même, le salaud), le château tout entier (cette bande de vandales et de demeurés), et même cet abruti d’enfant Jésus, qui dormait comme un p'tit idiot dans son panier à linge de merde - pourquoi elle avait dit ça, alors là… Aucune idée. Disons qu'elle avait besoin d’extérioriser sa colère.

« Si j'attrape cette petite pute d’Anna !...  
-Oh, je crois que vous l'avez suffisamment attrapée comme ça, non ? »

Hé, c'était dangereux de courir avec des ciseaux dans une salle de torture !

*

« Mais réfléchissez un peu, bougre de sagouin, put enfin dire Séli lorsque la vague de colère se fut calmée. Le pire que vous ayez fait, c’est votre manie des mains baladeuses.  
-C’est sale. Ma propre nièce… Dégueulasse.  
-C’est pas si grave. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que vous n’avez pas “commis l’irréparable” avec votre fausse suivante pendant ces trois jours, puisque j’étais là tout du long.  
-J’ai “commis l’irréparable” avec Morwenna quand vous n’étiez pas présente, je vous signale.  
-Justement. Votre vraie servante est à Kaamelott, elles ont dû échanger leur place, tout bêtement. Cette femme existe vraiment. C’est juste que, depuis le prétendu départ de votre nièce, on se coltine un imposteur, au lieu de votre petite servante docile.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certaine ?, la coupa Cryda, qui soudain, doutait de tout.  
-Ben, c’était louche que Léo ne me parle pas une seule fois de l’affreux caractère d’Anna de Tintagel dans sa lettre. En plus, la Morwenna actuelle n’avait pas franchement la même personnalité que l’ancienne. Je m’en souviens bien, de cette petite chose fragile et douce. Elle était venue à la capitale, une fois. Rien à voir avec l’autre bombasse sulfureuse. A croire que, certaine de son déguisement, votre nièce s’est lâchée à propos de sa vraie personnalité.  
-Loth dit tout le temps que sa femme est une vraie salope, que toute la Bretagne lui est passée dessus…  
-C’est exact, oui. Et puis il y avait aussi la couleur de sa magie. Verte, pas bleue..  
-Merci bien. Maintenant, ça m’énerve encore plus de n’avoir rien vu. J’ai l’impression que c’était évident depuis un bon petit moment.  
-Mais non… Ne vous en voulez pas. Vous, les belles femmes, ça vous a toujours empêchée de réfléchir correctement. »

Cryda releva brusquement le nez.

« Et la cire de bougie ?  
-Franchement, est-ce que ce serait bien le moment de…?  
-Non, sacripante, la cire, l’alibi ! La soi-disant “Morwenna” racontait qu’elle était allée nous en chercher dans les réserves de la section sud-ouest du château, c’était ça son excuse.  
-Oh, fermez-la, c’est magique. Même notre abruti de Merlin sait écrire un parchemin de téléportation d’objet. Son argumentaire est bidon. »

Le silence s’installa. Cryda, calmée, la considérait avec de grands yeux amoureux.

« Quoi encore ?  
-Vous faites une sacrée enquêtrice. Ça me donne envie de vous donner une récompense... »

Séli l’épia de son regard perçant, méfiante.

« On est censé faire cette saloperie d’échanges de cadeaux de Noël ? Parce que moi, j’ai rien prévu du tout. Sauf si vous considérez que la révélation, c’est un présent, à la limite...  
-Tut tut tut, l’enjoint la vieille noble. Moi, j'avais une surprise pour vous.  
-Quoi, comme surprise ? Je vous garantis pas d’être contente comme une souris dans de la farine sèche si c’est un machin qui me plaît pas.  
-Ça vous plaira forcément.  
-Qu’esse en savez ? »

Pour que sa maîtresse ferme enfin sa gueule, la Tintageloise alla débusquer le coffret en bois sculpté, caché dans un tiroir sous la dame de fer par un mécanisme complexe, et alla le lui fourrer dans les mains. A l’intérieur ? Un olisbos en os, gravé de symboles qui faisaient vaguement rituels. Le bel objet, quoi. 

Et oui, effectivement, ça plaisait à Séli. 

« Joyeux Noël, vieille traînée, chuchota amoureusement Cryda.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? Vous savez bien que je suis païenne, ma petite grenouille de bénitier », rétorqua son amante avec affection. 

Elle s’ajusta front contre front avec sa très chère tête blonde. 

« Décidément, je comprends jamais rien à ce que vous me bavez.  
-Tant pis, va. J’aime mieux mourir incomprise que de passer ma vie à m’expliquer ! »

Le baiser sur la tempe qui suivit emmitoufla Séli dans un cocon de douceur et de joie.

C’était une belle Fête de l’Hiver à Tintagel, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Sol_Invictus, qui m'a gentiment prêté ses personnages pour que je puisse m'amuser avec, qui m'a motivée par notre discussion passionnate, et qui a écrit des passages de cette fic ! C'était une très belle expérience de fandom, et j'ai hâte de réécrire sur cet univers partagé... 
> 
> Merci également à toute la fine équipe des #PetitsCroustillants, ainsi qu'à, plus largement, toutes les personnes qui ont lu et laissé un kudo ou même commenté ! Vos avis m'aident à progresser et me motivent vraiment, alors je vous remercie sincèrement.


End file.
